Dreaming Through The Storm
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: Hermione has been having these dreams for years about a certain Potions Master. She can't take it anymore when they're both at Grimmuald Place for the summer. *A back in the saddle story for me. Trying to see just how rusty I am.*
1. Chapter 1

Hermione bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat and the sheets sticking to her body. _'Damn it. Why do I have to have these dreams, night after night? Why? Okay Hermione, stop arguing with yourself. You know why you're having these dreams and they aren't going to stop until you do something about it. Just get out of bed, go to his room, and flat out ask him. That would probably be better than jumping him when everyone else is around. Okay, you can do this. Remember, the worst he can say is no. Or laugh in your face. Or tell the whole school that you begged him to sleep with you. Oh god...NO! Stop this Hermione. Get your Gryffindor ass out of bed and show some courage.'_

With that Hermione quietly got out of her bed in Grimmuald Place and snuck past Ginny, who was thankfully still sound asleep. She walked out of her room and tried to shut the door as quietly as possible, though it was in vain. A loud squeak resounded throughout the second floor of the old house. Hermione listened around her, but didn't hear any other sound but the storm going on outside. _'I hope no one heard that. They shouldn't have over the sound of the thunder.'_ She continued on to the staircase, tiptoeing up the old and creaky stairs. It was times like these she really hated forgetting about being able to use magic outside of school, she should've cast a silencing spell around her feet. _'And my heart, for how fast its beating right now. He could hear me coming if I started walking from Hogwarts.'_

A tad bit scared, but determined, Hermione continued her way up to the third floor, coming to a stop at the last door on the left. His door. His bedroom door. There was just a little piece of wood between her and him. She could do this, she could do this. _'I can't do this.' _She started to turn and head back to her room when she felt a pang of desire when she thought about him, lying there, probably shirtless. She turned around, yet again, and stared at his door. _'Just walk up, knock, he'll answer the door, and your sleepless nights will go away...hopefully. Oh Merlin, I hope he isn't asleep.' _Hermione considered this for a moment. _'Of course he's asleep you idiot, its two in the morning. Oh well, you got this far, you'll regret it forever if you don't.' _Before she could start talking herself out of it again, Hermione walked up to his door and knocked.

She stood there for a moment with her head tilted down towards her feet, she didn't hear anything, and stared at her hand in shock. _'I can't beleive I just did that. I just can't belie..."_

The door in front of her flew open and appeared to slam against the wall inside the room, though soundlessly. _'That's why I couldn't hear anything. He must've put a silencing charm on his room. Wait... the door opened. That means...'_

Hermione's gaze slowly drew upward, first noticing the pair of long, skinny feet, then the black silk pajama bottoms. She kept going up at once and noticed her wandering eyes landed on extremely pale skin. _'Oh my god. Severus Fucking Snape is standing half naked in front of me.' _Her eyes continued traveling upward over his extremely toned body, taking in the six pack she knew in her mind he had hidden. She had got him correctly in her mind-long and lean, yet muscular, pale, hairless, and covered in scars. The one thing she didn't normally imagine was the terrifing look on the Potions Masters face. If looks could kill she would've been dead last week. _'Oh, I knew this was a bad idea. He hasn't said anything yet. He's only this quiet when he's truely angry about something. What am I going to do?'_

Whilst Hermione was going through her inner panicing, Severus was silent, studing the girl-turned-woman in front of him. She had grown over the years, matured both mentally and physically. Long gone was the bushy-haired, bucktoothed, brown eyed know-it-all. In her place was a curly-haired, carmel eyed woman who knew how to use her knowledge correctly. Said gorgous girl was standing in front of him wearing nothing but boy-cut silver knickers and a black camisole. _'Does she know she's standing in front of me half naked. Shit, so am I. Oh well, too late now. Why does she look so scared? Oh, right. Its me. Speak you idiot!'_

"Why are you disturbing my sleep at this late hour Miss Granger? You are aware of the time I assume?" Severus said with a slight bite to his tone.

"Yes, sir. I am. I'm terribly sorry for bothering you tonight, sir. I'm starting to think it might not have been such a good idea. I'll just go. Goodnight Professor." Hermione began to turn away, looking a combination of defeated and scared. _'Does she look a little frustrated too? Perhaps I should just hear her out. Neither of us are going to sleep until I do.'_

"Wait Miss Granger,' He said, his tone a bit gentler. 'I'm already awake. You may as well just tell me what you came here to tell me.'

_'Oh god. He wants me to go through with it. You can do this Granger. If you were able to knock on his door, then you should be able to tell him the truth.'_ She took a deep breath and began.

"I really am sorry to disturb you tonight, sir. But I've been having trouble sleeping lately and I think that you're the only one who can help me." she began but both he and a roll of thunder cut her off before she could continue.

"Do you require a potion, Miss Granger? If so they are available in the kitchen. You needn't have come to me."

"I've tried potions Professor, and they haven't helped me in the slightest." _'Just be honest with him. Come right out and say it.' _"Sir I've been having these dreams. I've been having them for years actually, but they've begun to get worse. I have a problem sir." Hermione took one last breath before she dropped the bombshell. "They've all been about you. I dream of you every night, and I can't take it anymore. I'm sick and tired of feeling frustrated and edgy all of the time and I want this need to end. I know that the chances are slim to none, but I've come to your door tonight to ask you if you can help me with this." she finished her impassioned speech with a quiet tone to her voice, realising that what she was saying was ridiculous. A flash of lightening lit up the hallway for a moment, before sending them back into partial darkness.

_'Dear Merlin, is she asking me to...'_ "Are you asking me to sleep with you, Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir, I am." She responed without looking at him.

_'How long has it been Severus, since you had a young gorgous woman begging you to fuck her? Yes, the local whores love you, but this is someone it would actually mean something to. She really does look gorgous. Its the summer and she's technically 17 from her use of that time-turner. It'll just be a one night thing. I'll burn off some steam and she'll be sexually satisfied.'_

"Look at me." Hermione slowly brought her gaze up to him, until she was getting lost in his fathomless pitch black eyes. "Are you sure about this Hermione?"

_'Oh sweet jesus, did he just call me Hermione? It sounded so good.'_ "Yes, I am. I've never been more sure about anything." She responded with such desperation and need that Severus had no doubt that she meant every word.

"Well then," he held the door open wider. "Why don't you come in?"

Hermione stared inside the room at the blackness, took a breath, and descended into the Snake's Den.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I can't believe the response I got to this story. I started it randomly to test my lemon writing skills. I never expected it to turn out like this. So thanks for all of your comments! They made me want get this chapter written faster than I had planned. It's a little short, I know, but I thought I'd try and get it out while I had it. I'm supposed to be spending this time studying for a Calculus test so if I fail i'm blaming all of you. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Forgot it in the first chapter, don't own anything. If I did the last thing I'd be doing would be taking the aforementioned Calculus class.

***

Hermione walked into Severus Snape's bedroom, not believeing what was actually happening. _'Calm down, Hermione. Yes, he actually agreed to this. You should be thrilled, its what you wanted. Now calm down, and get ready to suck it up...Literally.' _Trying to hide a slightly embarrased smile at the little joke in her head, she looked around at the dark bedroom. From what she could see, there was very little furnishing the room. She saw a dresser to her right on the same wall as the door, a wardrobe on the left wall along with a door that she assumed led to his private bathroom, and a chair in the back right corner of the room. In the middle of the room, unmistakable, was a king sized bed, covered in what appeared to be black silk sheets._ 'Merlin, that silk is going to feel good.' _Hermione took a few more small steps into the room, turned, and looked at her professor.

He was standing there, staring at her intently. Severus looked the girl up and down again, checking for any last minute signs of doubt or fear. He knew that once he started, he wouldn't be able to stop. Seeing none, he took a step towards Hermione as another roll of thunder was heard that nearly shook the house. _'Good thing the silencing charms are already in place, one less thing for me to do. The storm should make things interesting though. Well, let the games begin.'_

Severus stode up to the wanton woman, took a quick glance into her eyes, and descended upon her lips. Seeing no reason to take things particularly slow, Severus kissed her quite passionately, his mouth hard and demanding._ 'Damn, her lips are soft. I wonder...?' _He bit down on her lower lip, causing her to gasp and her mouth to open. He slipped his tongue quickly into her warm and waiting mouth. _'Gods, the witch tastes good.' _He plunged his tongue in deeper, nearly touching the back of her throat. Severus ran it over every inch he could, tasting and memorizing her. It found every nook and crany and even then some.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in heaven. Severus' taste was incredible, and he was doing things to her mouth with his tongue that should be outlawed. She'd never been kissed like this before. Nowhere near like this. And he was the only one she wanted to be kissed by in this way. Or be kissed by every again. She could spend the rest of her life kissing him. As of now she felt like she could even go without the sex as long as he kept kissing her like this. _'Wow, he can hold his breath awhile. The man better come up for air soon or I may just die from lack of oxygen.' _He started sucking on her tongue._ 'You know, that might not be such a bad way to die.' _Severus gave her tongue a little bite, still sucking, and Hermione lost all coherent thought processes.

_'Wow, she can certainly hold her own. I"m impressed. As pleasent as this is, I believe there are more pressing matters to attend to.' _And pressing they were, right against Hermione's stomach. Severus could feel his now quite massive errection pressed between the two of them and it was beggining to effect him_.'Merlin, I haven't been this hard in months. _He released her mouth, taking in the sounds of her gasping for breath, and began kissing around her jaw and down to her neck. He paused at the junction of her neck and shoulder and bit down with his unexpectedly sharp teeth, nearly drawing blood. Hermione cried out, suprised by the unexpected act, but not opposed to it. Severus ran his tongue over the bite wound to soothe it for a few moments, then began sucking on the now oversensitive skin. He felt her shudder under his mouth, and continued kissing her neck, shoulders, and throat. He trailed his kisses, accomplianied by a soft bite here or a nibble there, up towards her ear.

He bit lightly beneath her ear and spoke in a husky, yet still extremely silky voice "Are you ready for this Hermione?" He lips trailed around her jaw to her other ear, sucking on her earlobe for moment before continuing. "Can you handle what i'm about to give you? Can you withstand taking all of me?" He kissed back over towards her mouth and hovered just over her slightly parted lips."Do you want me to fuck you, Hermione? Do you want me to drive into you so hard you'll be lucky if you can remember your own name?"

She answered in a breathy whisper, "Yes."

"That's not a good enough answer, Miss Granger. I asked you a direct question. Now, do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes. Yes, please." Severus noticed a flash of lightening light up the room and saw just how desperate she truely was.

"Still not good enough. Say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you." he commanded. There was no arguing with that tone of voice.

"Yes. I want you. I want all of you. I want you to fuck me. Please." she let out, practically begging him. She need him to move, to do something. to feel him once more.

"That's better. Get ready for this Hermione, because you aren't going to know what hit you. By the time tonight is over, the only name you'll know is mine. You'll scream it until you can scarcely speak. That'll be a first, won't it. The great Hermione Granger speechless. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight. People will pass by you and think 'Dear Lord, what happened to that poor girl that she's walking with such a horrible limp?'. You will barely be able to sit comfortably for days. And with every throb of pain, a pang of pleasure will run through you and the only two words you'll associate with it will be 'Severus Snape'."

By now he had Hermione withering underneath him. Thunder was heard and her lust-filled carmel eyes snapped open to stare into his obsidian ones.

"Severus", she whispered up at him in a voice so small and quiet compared to the loud and powerful sound of the thunder. Lightening lit up the room once more, allowing her to see the obsessive look in his eyes, just before his mouth crashed down upon hers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay. So I feel really bad about the cliffhanger I left you guys with last night. I thought that a short update would be better than no update. You guys showed me. Haha. Also, to answer a review, no I am not a sadist. At least I don't try to be. Lol. Anyway, thanks for all of the positive respones, they're awesome. I keep waiting for a flame or something but it hasn't come yet, so I'm feeling pretty good. Hope this chapter holds up to everyone's expectations. Well, I believe this has been a long enough author's note so i'll leave you to the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except my own insecurities.

The force of his lips coming down upon hers was too much for Hermione to handle, and she was shoved against the nearest wall. Severus' mouth moved frantically over her. First her lips, moving to her neck, her shoulder, and then any inch of exposed flesh he could reach. She felt his hands slide underneath her shirt, running over the firm, hot skin he found there. They kept going higher, moving up the sides of her body, and finally sliding her shirt up over her breasts. Severus released his lips from her body and her body from the wall only long enough to pull her shirt over her head. The second the shirt was off his mouth was on her once more. Hermione pressed her body closer to his, though how they could get much closer she hardly knew. She felt their warm, bare skin against each other and let out a shudder.

Severus started moving his lips downwards, still biting as he went. His mouth landed on one of her breasts and he immediately started sucking. Hermione let out a moan, the sensation foreign to her but feeling wonderful. His tongue ran over her nipple, as did his teeth, alternately biting and soothing. _'Her skin is delicious, so soft and smooth.'_ Her hands were lodged into his soft, silky hair and they moved to slide over his neck, back, and shoulders. She could feel the scars that covered his body, some as healed as they would get and others still fresh. Hermione was barely able to think anything logically at the moment, but she felt bad for the man that was doing wicked things to her body. They both faintly heard the thunder of the raging storm outside. Severus compared it to their raging bodies inside, them having a storm of their own. He kissed his way over to her other breast and began to give it the same treatment. His hands moved down to slide over her back, ass, and rested on her thighs. He mouth moved back up to her lips and, grasping her legs, he lifted her up into his arms. _'Wow. She's a lot lighter than I expected. This should make a few things easier.'_

Instinctually, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding into his hard length. They both let out a moan at the delicious friction her lace panties and his silk pajama pants were causing. Three words ran though Hermione's brain that were coherent enough for her to voice.

"Bed. Now. Please." Not being one to deny a needy woman, Severus began walking them over towards his bed. He dislodged her legs from around his waist and threw her onto the bed. He got his first glimpse at her nearly naked body, shrouded in light from a flash from outside, and was pleasently surprised. _'Fuck, she's even more beautiful than I...Get a hold of yourself man. Its a simple fuck, nothing more. Get your head out of your ass and get a grip.'_

He gave her another quick once over, noticing the glazed and lustful look in her eyes. He also took note that her eyes had darkened, and were now a deep chocolate brown. Severus met her eyes and overcame her, mouth flying everywhere, his cock grinding into her.

Hermione was in heaven, his mouth intoxicating and his body hot and hard. Severus moved his mouth lower, running his tongue down the valley between her breasts, over her stomach, stopping to circle around and dip into her belly button, and came to a stop running along the edge of lace attempting to cover her sex. He could smell the scent of her arousal and it may have made him harder. Severus knew she was more than ready for him, but wanted to prolong the experience, though he wasn't sure why.

Severus took a quick glance up at her, and could see her staring down at him. He could see just how much she wanted this, needed this.

"Severus, please. I need you."

He needed no further encouraging. HIs mouth dove back down, teeth exposed, and Hermione could barely make out the sound of fabric ripping. She was too busy moaning at the feel of cold air hitting her now exposed sex. She looked down and saw her knickers gripped between Severus' teeth. He had ripped them right off of her. Severus was fairly impressed and aroused even further when he noticed the girl had enough sense to keep herself clean shaven. He wouldn't have minded if she hadn't, it was just a personal preference of his. His hands running up and down her legs, he threw the now ruined panties over his shoulder, allowing his mouth to descend upon her wet heat.

Severus decided to tease her a bit, not going straight to her center. He ran his mouth over her inner thighs, nipping and sucking, always coming closer to where she needed him to be and moving away at the last second. Hermione was getting frustrated and couldn't take much more of this.

"Severus. Gods, I can't take much more of your teasing."

He looked up at her, gave a smirk and ran his tongue up her slit. She cried out, back arching off the bed slightly. Severus smirked to himself and repeated the action, as did Hermione. The sound of the rain pounding on the rooftop could be heard resounding through the room, along with Hermione's moans and cries of pleasure, the two mingling together. This was something he knew she'd enjoy. It was one of his specialties.

_'Why do I care if the witch enjoys it or not? This is about me and my needs, not hers.'_ he thought, though in the back of his mind, he wasn't so sure.

He continued his assault on her pussy, his tongue finally entering her. Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair, keeping his mouth in place. He ran his tongue along her soft walls before beginning to piston in and out of her, a preview of what was to come._ 'Gods, this woman tastes incredible. So sweet. A flavor any man could easily get addicted to...No. No, no, no. No. One time thing, Severus. Remember that. One time thing.'_

He gave one last swirl with his tongue before replacing it with two of his incredibly long, talented fingers. They began the same motions as his tongue, still causing Hermione to moan, gasp, and cry out his name. His tongue came up to draw circles around her clit, still teasing her. He could feel her tightening around his fingers and wanted her to beg for it. She didn't disappoint him.

"Please, Severus. Oh gods, please." she practically shouted. Her voice was already growing hoarse and it came out sounding a bit like a growl. It was nothing, however, compared to the sound she made when he sucked her clit into his mouth and bit down on it. She came with a strangled cry, amazed at the pleasure coursing through her body. Severus gave another pump or to with his fingers before moving his mouth back down over her pussy, drinking her down, not letting a drop escape his eager mouth.

As Hermione came down from her high, Severus kissed his way back up her body, pausing to suck on her left hip bone and biting down rather roughly. He knew it would leave a mark, along with the one on her neck. His mouth returned to hers, kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

When the kiss broke Hermione gasped out, "Sweet Merlin, that was incredible."

Severus responded first by letting out a strange sound, a combination of a chuckle and a growl. It made Hermione grow even hotter for him.

"You think that was impressive, witch? You haven't seen anything yet."

With that, his mouth was upon her once again. It was a demanding and possessive kiss, with tongues rubbing and teeth scraping. And as quickly as he was there, he vanished. Confused, Hermione's eyes flew open and landed on him standing next to the bed with his hands on the ties of his pajama bottoms, poised to untie them take them off. Hermione licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. She knew what was under those pants, could see it straining against the silk.

Severus pulled off his bottoms and hissed as his cock came into contact with the cool air. His rather large cock. _'There is absolutely no way that that can possibly fit inside of me.' _It was standing straight out and had to be nearly 9 inches long and quite thick. She'd bet she'd barely be able to fit her hand around it. As if sensing her thoughts, Severus looked at her with a gleam in his eyes and said,

"Oh yes, it will. And you'll love every inch of it."

He brought his body back on the bed and spread her legs apart. Severus could see that she was soaked again. He brought his finger down and gathered some on his finger, putting it into his mouth and sucking on it. _'One last taste couldn't hurt anything, could it?' _He positioned his knees between her legs to keep the open and brought her entrance closer to his cock, already dripping with precum. Severus placed his hand on her abdomen, seeing a light glow for a minute before disappearing. They didn't want any accidents.

"You better be ready witch, this may hurt." he said, feeling slightly guilty. _'Why should I feel guilty? Its her own fault for having me be her first.' _Still, he knew she didn't deserve to have her first time be completely painful. _'Fine, i'll take the first thrust slow, and that's it.' _He lined up his cock with her hot, wet pussy and slid into her, feeling her lose her virginity and seeing her wince in pain. Her eyes started to water, the teardrops slowly running down her face. Severus reached his hand up and brushed his thumb over the first few before pausing, seeming to realized what he'd done. _'What did you do that for? Its meaningless sex Sev, at least to you. What happens to her is her own problem.'_

Looking down at her, he saw her nod her head, giving him the green light. He pulled his cock back, leaving just the tip in, before thrusting back into her, much rougher than before.

"Fuck, woman. You're so tight." And tight she was. She fit him like a glove, surrounding him and taking him in completely. He begin an easy rhythm to start with, just letting the feel of her heat wash over him as he thrusted in balls deep.

Hermione could scarcely believe what was happening. After years of suffering through long, lonely nights of tormented sleep, she was finally having her dreams come true. She felt as if it was one of her dreams, but knew it wasn't. That was one thing she was sure of. Hermione really couldn't believe it. She was living her dream while there was a huge storm raging outside. _'I'm dreaming through the storm.'_ She could feel his large cock, still surprised that it had fit, moving in and out of her. It felt amazing, so much better than her dreams and even her most elaborate fantasies. As if on instinct, she began raising her hips to meet Severus', thrust for extremely blissful thrust.

Feeling Hermione start to participate, Severus began to pick up speed. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders allowing him to get a better angle, to go deeper if it was even possible. She felt so good around him and he couldn't help himself. He began going even faster, but still keeping his strokes even and consistant.

"Fuck. Harder, Severus. More. Please." she begged of him.

He had never heard her curse before, and it was a surprising turn on, especially knowing that he was the cause of it. _'Why should it matter whether or not you're the one who made her do it? But hell it had sounded wonderful coming from her lips, combined with your name and her begging for more of your cock.' _Being the giving person that he was, he began to pound into her, feeling himself slam into her cervix. He could feel himself getting close and was a bit angry that he wasn't lasting longer. _'Well she is the tightest you've had in a while. That might have something to do with it.' _he thought a bit sarcasticly. He could feel her starting to tighten around him as well, so he didn't feel that bad about it. Severus reached his hand down between them to find her clit. He continued thrusting,rubbing his thumb along her clit, and the two of them came together along with the storm. Hermione, calling out his name, Severus letting out a deep growl, and Mother Nature with the longest and loudest crash of thunder that was heard the entire night.

Hermione could see the lights flash behind her eyes and could feel the white hot pulsing pleasure running though her veins. She was on cloud nine, and didn't plan on coming back down any time soon. She felt as Severus gave a few half-hearted thrusts, trying to prolong his pleasure, before he collapsed on top of her.

As the two of them were brought back down to Earth, they were locked in a sweaty tangle of limbs. Severus realized just who was beneath him and moved off of her, sliding out of her soft heat in the process. He waited a few more minutes, catching his breath, before he looked at her. Hermione looked as if she'd just endured a hurricane. Chest still rising and falling rapidly, hair sweaty and tangled, and a numb look about her body. She was staring at the ceiling before she turned to look at him.

Severus got out of bed and walked over to where he'd thrown her currently ripped panties. With a wave of his hand they were returned to normal, and he summond her shirt directly into his hand. He walked over to her side of the bed and handed her her clothes. She appeared to have gotten her body under control and was looking at the clothes with a sadness partially hidden in her eyes. He pretended not to see it and turned to grab his pajama pants and let her get dressed without having him stare at her. _'Why do you care if she's sad? It was just a quick fuck. All she was to you was a warm and willing body. She knew that when you invited her in. One night thing, and that's all you want.'_

Hermione got dressed, unaware of his continuing interal arguement. She got up and walked over to him just as he was pulling on his pajama bottoms. He turned to look at her. She stared back at him for a moment before lowering her gaze and walking around him towards the door. She paused, not looking at him but staring at the dark wood of the door, and said, he voice hoarse and strained from screaming,

"Thank you."

He could hear the hurt laced in the words but didn't say a thing in response.

Hermione turned the handle on the doorknob and left the room, not seeing the slightly lonely and longing look in the Potions Master's eyes as they followed her out of the door.

A/N: So i'm really proud of this chapter. It was longer than the other two and I think I did alright for my first sex scene. But i'll let you guys be the judge of that. Anyway, it was my intention to just write a short little story to see whether or not I could do okay writing lemons, but if you guys want i'll continue with this story. I left it so i'd be able to do it if I wanted to. Let me know how I did with Severus' part. I tried to convey how he was struggling with potential feelings for Hermione, but I might've made him a bit harsh. Okay, well he's almost always a harsh character and his name means severe but you get what I mean. I have to go paint my nails green for the holiday tomorrow, so thanks for reading and Happy St. Patrick's Day! *And remember, green is for Slytherins ;) *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Before you start your yelling, I know i've been a bad author, waiting nearly 3 weeks for an update after leaving you hanging the last chapter. I've had my reasons though. It was just mid-term time and I had all of these exams and papers and projects and my head was ready to explode. But i'm back now and hopefully you won't have to wait as long until the next chapter. I can't believe how much you guys are liking this. Enjoy.

P.S. Having a bitch for a Calculus teacher really is a pain in the ass. And i'm not being mean, this is one of the nicer names people call her. So blame her for the lack of updating.

SSHGSSHG

After Hermione left, Severus returned to his bed. As he layed there, staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of the storm, he reflected on the past half hour.

_'Did the time go by that quickly? Was it really only thirty minutes she was here. It seemed like forever, almost as if time had stopped. That's never happened to me with fucking before.' _He had heard of people saying that they felt like the only two people on Earth when they had sex with the one they cared about. But he didn't care about her, did he? _'Of course not you fool, you don't care about anyone... Not even Lily anymore.'_

Over the years Severus had come to realize that Lily was not the woman he thought she was. She may have loved her son enough to die for him, but she was self-centered. She was a material girl and only went after James because he was the top of the food chain. Lily had realized that was the only way she would get what she wanted in the wizarding world, what with her being a muggle-born. She may have cared about Severus once, but that time was long past and he had to grow up and understand that.

Severus rolled over onto his left side, body facing closer to the window. He breathed in deeply, and could still smelll the girl on his sheets. She had smelled wonderful, among other things. Her hair was soft, as were her strong, smooth legs, wrapped tightly around his waist. The way her nipples felt pressed against his chest, how good her skin had tasted. How good _she_ had tasted. Severus could feel himself getting hard again and rolled over again onto his back. He looked down and could see his now fully erect cock sticking up towards the ceiling. _'Alright. Fine. Clearly you're attracted to the girl. But attracted to her body only. That's it. Get a hold of yourself old man. Just her body. That's perfectly alright. Now, to deal with you.' _He finished his interal tirade by glaring at his now throbbing erection.

Severus grasped the base of his cock, squeezing slightly. He began moving his hand up and down, squeezing periodically. Running his hand up and down, he began imagining what had only occurred a few moments before. Severus began moving his hand faster, reaching another hand down to stroke his balls. He brought his up and around the tip of his cock, wetting it with some pre-cum, enjoying the added friction.

"Fuuuuck." he growled out. The faster his hand moved, the more he was groaning and growling. His eyes clamped shut and he was thankful the silencing charm was permenantly in place. He was getting close and nearly called out Hermione's name, but stopped himself before he could._ 'No. You will not use her name. You can use her body all you want but using her name implies something more, and there is nothing more.' _Severus incresed his pace even faster, squeezing harder, and his hips began bucking up every few thrusts. He felt the tightening in his loins and he came with a loud growl. His come shot out of his twitching cock, high into the air, rainng down on his abdomen like the water outside hitting the roof. As his hand came to a slow stop he opened his eyes and looked down at his come-covered hand. Using his clean hand, he waved it over his lower body, cleaning away all traces of what he had just done with himself. Threading his fingers together, he brought his hands up behind his head and began to stare at the ceiling once more.

Thank god he would be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow. He couldn't deal with seeing the girl, at least not yet. Not that he had much choice, the dunderheaded students would be returning the day after him. Still, one day was better than nothing.

Severus pulled the silk sheet over his nude body, feeling a slight shiver up his spine as the fabric slid over his still sensitive organ, and tried to relax and get comforable. Closing his eyes, he feel asleep and hour later. listening to the sounds of the storm and with the vision of a carmel eyed, curly haired beauty in his mind.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione quietly shut the door behind her, sneaking past a still sound asleep Ginny, and crawled into her bed. The sheets were cold and the bed felt large and empty. She was torn, feeling both elated at the fact that she had finally fucked her potions professor, and empty for the same reason. She missed him, wished she was still in his bed right now. She heard a roll of thunder and wished that Severus was there to hold her during the storm. _'Maybe if he was i'd feel less empty inside. I don't understand it. I'd thought that if I slept with him then this would all go away. These feelings, all of these emotions. They should be gone by now. Not increased sevenfold. He obviously didn't feel a thing from tonight, so why should I? That's all I was to him-a meaningless fuck. Nothing more. Even if you wanted to be.'_

She sighed. Knowing that she should get some sleep for a day of hectic pack in the morning, Hermione turned onto her side and stared out of the window. She listened to the sound of the rain harshly hitting the glass. She fell asleep looking into the blackness of the storm, reminded of a certain pair of eyes whose owner's name described the rain hitting the window.

A/N: So I'm really sorry for the short chapter, but maybe the lemon zest helped with that? Its my first time writing a masturbation scene so I hope it's alright. It was either this for now or nothing till the weekend so I hope you'll take this. I was in a bit of a hurry so I apologize for any mistakes there's likely to be.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for this taking forever to be posted. My life has been so crazy lately and i've been having so many issues that it would take thirty chapters just to list them all. I'm hoping that with the summer more time to write will come. I doubt it but I promise that I WIll NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! I hate when authors do that. I'll try and get updates out as often as I can. Thanks for all the awesome reviews/alerts/favorites. They mean a lot.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione woke up suprisingly early the next morning. Looking to her right, she saw that Ginny was still sleeping, and quite comically at that. The redhead was upside down with her feet on her pillow and her head and upper torso drapped over the side of the bed. This wasn't the first time Hermione had seen the girl in such an odd postition while asleep, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

Chuckling slightly under her breath as to not wake the Weasley, Hermione made to swing her legs over the side of the bed. The instant pain between her legs stopped her in her tracks and she started flashing back to the night before. Smilng at the now pleasent ache, yet still feeling a bit of the emptiness she had the night before, she got up to get ready for the day.

Hermione gingerly crawled out of bed and tiptoed over to her trunk that was lying at the foot of her bed. She pulled out a pair of denim short-shorts, the house was quite hot in the summer after all, and a light purple tank top. She also grabbed a pair of panties and a matching bra the same color as her top before leaving the room. Closing the door behind her, she headed across the hall to the second floor bathroom. Finding it empty, she went inside and started her shower.

Washing her hair, she began thinking of the night before, of how Severus was the last person whose hands were in her hair. She thought of how soft and silky his own was. Rinsinig out the vanilla shampoo, she put the conditioner in her hair and let it there for a few minutes, just letting the warm water run over her shoulders. Last night really had been amazing. For her at least. She wasn't to sure about Severus, although he seemed to enjoy it enough. Her hair rinsed out, she began washing her body with her vanilla scented body butter. Hermione had a thing for vanilla; that smell could never get old to her. Starting at her neck and working her way down, she let out a gasp when she got to her nipples. She had no idea that they would be that sensitive. _'Guess having them sucked and bitten for an hour can do that.' _She kept going and felt the pain between her thighs. _'Last night was more than worth this, though it is a bit uncomfortable. I'll have to ask Molly for a Healing Drought.'_

Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big, fluffy towel around her body. She dried herself off and reached for her knickers. Pulling them on, she felt the lacy material slide over her still smooth legs. That was one of the biggest things she loved about magic. Within her first week of Hogwarts, Hermione had created a hair removal spell. You set the spell to your personal liking, inputting where you would like the hair to be removed. The spell could stay the same for the rest of your life it you wanted it to, or you can modify it if you decide to try something different. You cast the spell on yourself once a month, and it lasted until the next day of the following month. Every 28 days was hard to keep track of, and adding the extra day prevented you from forgetting to recast it. When the spell wore off, the hair that was spelled away for the month returned in a matter of seconds all at once. It wasn't pretty. It happened to Hermione once and she vowed it would never happen again.

Having dressed, she grabbed her wand and cast a drying spell on her hair. Feeling it falling down her back in soft, bouncy curls, she made her way back to her room. Upon opening the door, she noticed Ginny had gotten into a slightly more normal position, and was now glaring at her with one eye open. Hermione knew better than to bother the youngest Weasley, or any Weasley for that matter, when they were sleeping or just waking up, so she made her way over to her trunk and got out a pair of low-top lilac Converse sneakers. Wizarding fashion may be great for six feet of snow, but nothing could beat a pair of short-shorts and low-top Converse in the summer. Especially the Converse, she had owned about ten pairs before she realized she could change the color using magic. That had certainly saved her money. Giving one last glance to the evil, zombie-like Ginny, she left the room.

SSHGSSHG

Decending the stairs in Grimmuald Place, Hermione found Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen starting to make breakfast.

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione gave her greating, startling the matronly woman.

"Hermione! Oh dear, you gave me quite a fright just now. And how many times have I told you to call me Molly? You're as good a daughter to me as GInny and you know that. 'Mrs. Weasley' seems far too formal. And good gracious what are you doing up so early? The sun's only just risen." Molly continued bustling around the kitchen, waving her wand and assigning various tasks to different enchanted items to help with the cooking.

"I'm sorry Mrs...Molly, I didn't mean to scare you. I suppose my brain just turned on. I have a lot running through my mind what with us going back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Ahh. Yes. That's completely understandable dear. But you know that you really do think far too much sometimes Hermione. You need to give that wonderful brain of yours a rest every now and again."

Taking a seat at the table, Hermione smiled at the witch. "I know. I've been trying but nothing seems to work. My brain can never just relax. It always need to be thinking about something, always needs to have some sort of stimulation." She gave a little internal laugh when she thought of what sort of stimulation she would like.

"It'll be alright dear. When you get older you'll learn to relax more. Especially when you have kids. They'll drive you insane and you'll beg for a moments peace." Molly began to plate up some bacon and eggs for Hermione. _'I can think of some things I'm willing to beg for.' _Walking over to her and handing her her breakfast, Molly gave Hermione a strange look. "Are you alright dear?"

"Of course, Molly. Why?"

"Well, you have that look on your face that Fred and George get when... well, whenever they have something 'interesting' planned."

Hermione was saved from answering when two loud, syncronizing cracks that sounded very much like the thunder from the previous night echoed in the room.

"'Interesting' now, are they? Did you hear that Forge? Now our schemes are interesting."

"Indeed I did Gred, indeed I did. Do you feel as offended as I do? Because I feel offended."

The twins began an argument with their mother about how their antics weren't 'interesting', but were their way of contributing to the Order. That they brought laughter to the old, depressing house in such dark times, and how much their skills were needed. To any outsider, Hermione seemed to be enjoying the playful argument in front of her between mother and sons, but on the inside she was in quite a bit of turmoil.

_' What are you doing? You can't keep thinking like this. Before you dreampt about shagging him but your thoughts were safe, usually. Now, you've actually shagged him and every other thought has a sexual innuendo in it. And Molly noticed it! If Molly notices something isn't right, the others obviously are too. Oh god. I'm screwed. Or I was last night at least. Argh! Stop this right now Hermione. Right. Now.'_ Looking down, Hermione began eating her eggs, quite hungry from her activities the previous night.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?"

Looking up, she found Fred and George had left, leaving her alone once more with Molly.

"Are you quite sure you're alright dear? You look like you're not all there."

"I'm fine Molly, really."

Giving a small smile at the girl Molly said. "Alright deary, if you say so."

Hermione continued eating, surprised that she and the twins were the only other ones awake._ 'I thought that Severus was usually awake at sunrise. Maybe he's tired out from last night.' _Not believing her own thoughts, she decided to be daring and ask.

"Molly. Where's Professor Snape? Isn't he usually awake by this time of morning?"

Mrs. Weasley turned around to face the girl, having been putting toast in the oven. "Didn't you know dear? He was here, quite earlier than normal in fact. But he had to return to Hogwarts to prepare for his classes. He's gone."

Hermione felt her heart drop a little as the words echoed throughout her head. _He's gone. He's gone. He's gone._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: 41 reviews, 5 chapters. All I can say is wow and thank you for all of the support.

I'd like to give a shout-out to **Failuresnot2try** who left me an awesome review. And as **anythingiwant** pointed out, I may have been a little overzealous when describing Severus'... assets. Lol. I guess I just wanted to get the point across that he was rather blessed with that particular part of his anatomy. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter.

SSHGSSHG

Severus Snape glided through the halls of the Slytherin dungeons in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his black robes billowing out behind him, looking for all the world like large black bat wings. Walking the path he could make in his sleep, the Potions Professor made his way towards his private rooms deep in thought. Confident in his feet's ability to safely guide him to his quarters, Severus let his thoughts drift deep into his subconscious.

_'Did I do the right thing, leaving Grimmauld Place that early? I hope she wasn't too upset by it.' _Severus stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. _'What the hell? Why should you care if she gets her feelings hurt. You're Severus Tobias Fucking Snape. You live to make children cry. You thrive on it, you need their misery to live like most people need air to breathe.' _He resumed the walk towards his chambers, still questioning the origins of his thoughts. at that._' ...Then why do you feel so terrible? You don't have any real attachment to the girl... woman. No. Girl. You may have fucked her but she's still a girl. Just because she knew what she was doing doesn't make her a woman. She was still a virgin for Merlin's sake. Come on Sev, when would you have ever classified a fifth year student as an adult. And a Gryffindor _ Severus could hear the little voice in the back of his head, that happened to sound eerily similar to that of Lucius Malfoy, tell him just how wrong he was. How she was all woman the night before, any and every trace of her youth long gone. How she made him feel incredible, and not just in a sexual way. How deep down, he knew that if she asked him to fuck her again he would do it, just because it was her askng it. _'Even if you do feel some connection with the girl, which you don't, you have more important things to worry about. Staying alive for instance.' _His hand grazed over the clothing-covered tattoo on his arm. _'If you can even call it a tattoo. More lke a complete mutilation of what's supposed to resemble an arm.' _

Severus was quite proud of his body, aside from all of the scars from his years of service to the Dark Lord. He knew he was fit and rather muscular. The life of a spy was hard, and he needed to constantly be in exellent physical shape. A workout routine every morning, even when the Dark Lord was "gone", helped to keep his body in shape for the time he'd have to return to being crucioed every other day. That curse took a lot out of the body, and he needed every advantage he could get to keep himself alive. He may have appeared on the lean side, but that was only because of his height. No one would believe it, but Severus was extremely sensitive when it came to his scars, and especially his Mark. He believed that it was a vile, monstrous thing, and that it should never be seen by the light of day. Or night. Or by any other means that would allow a person to lay their eyes upon it. The scars he could at least glamour, but the Mark. The Mark was a different story. Nothing in either the Muggle or Magical worlds could cover the Mark. Make-up, glamours, surgery. You name it, he's tried it. Clothing can keep it hidden from the world and that's the best he was going to get. Severus didn't mind the "tattoo" so much, rather that he despised what it stood for.

What most people didn't know, was that the Potion's Professor had a tattoo in addition to his Dark Mark. It was on his right tricep. The image was that of a snake coiled tightly around a raven. The raven's beak was open wide, crying out in pain and asking for help. The only ones who knew about it were Albus, Poppy, Minerva, and Lucius. And he wanted to keep it that way. _'I'm pretty sure that Hermione didn't see it last night, or the mark for that matter. She seemed too caught up in the moment. She felt the scars though...' _His eyes glazed over for a moment, recalling the way she looked and acted the previous night, before realizing what he had thought. _'Hermione? Since when is she Hermione? You've got to stop this Sev. You've got to stop it right now.'_

Reaching the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, he lowered the wards and gave the passward. Giving his head one last shake to clear his mind, he entered his quarters, doing absolutely everything in his power to keep a certain bushy haired, know-it-all, fifth year Gryffindor from his thoughts.

SSHGSSHG

The rest of Hermione's day passed by relatively fast. Everyone came down for breakfast in a pleasant mood, all excited for the return trip to Hogwarts School the following day. Even Ginny managed to perk up a bit. The night was filled with last minute packing. Red heads could be seen running frantically around the old, dusty house. The black heads of Sirius and Harry were found dotted throughout the sea of red, as was Remus' sandy one. All three were trying to help the rather large family get everything in an efficient working order.

Hermione, however, spent the evening by herself in the Black Family Library. She had hoped to escape the loud chaotic mass that were the inhabitants of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. And she had, for awhile at least. After all these years of being friends with Ron, she was used to the frenzied last minute packing of the Weasly family. Hermione pretty much knew how it went by heart, from Ron not being able to find his socks to Fred and George trying to smuggle something that was surely against the very long list of school rules past their mother. Because of this, she had spent the day attempting to read all of her thoughts and feelings away, not wanting or having the strengh to deal with them. She had gotten her packing for school out of the way the day before, as per usual. Hermione always got things out of the way early, starting from the time when she was a little girl. Her mother had always told her _'Do what is the most unpleasant first. That way you have the good things to not only look forward to, but to take away any traces of the bad things'. _"Then why are you refusing to think about this Hermione. They're just emotions, they won't kill you."

"You never know Granger. Some cases have shown people dying from emotional impluses. Or lack thereof. What was it called again? Oh yeah. That''s right. Suicide. So yes, Hermione. Emotions can kill you." Ginny Weasley was standing in the doorway of the library, staring at Hermione with an amused look on her face. "I must say I'm quite surprised that I knew something the great Hermione Granger didn't. Do you happen to have a pen? I'd like to mark down the date and time for historical signifigance. How many times can someone say they taught you something new? I want to make sure the account of the event is accurate enough."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you'd better shut that mouth of yours, or you'll find your lips permanently stuck together." Unfazed by the threat, Ginny walked into further into the room and plopped down onto the battered old chair across from Hermione.

"Comm'on Hermione. You know you love me. You could never bare to hex my mouth shut could you? After all. Who would give you such great advice when your brain starts reaching overload levels and your head looks like it'll explode any second."

Hermione looked at the youngest Weasley and knew exactly what she was doing. Whenever something was wrong with one of them, the other took on a personality somewhat like that of Fred and George in hopes of making them feel better. Once the laughter was freely flowing between the two of them, the serious conversations began. Ginny was more than a sister to her, and she gave great advice on every sort of topic you could think of. She was there for Hermione during the entire Viktor Krum ordeal. She had even managed to be there for Hermione during her Lockhart days when she was having her soul sucked out of her courtesy of Tom Riddle. They had both come to a mutual understanding to never again discuss the Lockhart days. If they did it now, they were sure to have an upset stomach and undergo quite a bit of shuddering and possibly weeks of nightmares that years and years of therapy could never fix. Hermione had managed to help Ginny during her crush with Harry, and helped her to get over him. She told her how to explain to Neville the previous year that although they went to the Yule Ball together, they were better of remaining just friends and that was all she wanted to be. They were there for each other through everything and could always tell when something was different.

"You're right Ginny. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired."

"You're more than tired Hermione, and we both know it." Ginny got up and walked over to Hermione's chair. Yanking her out of her seat, Ginny took Hermione's chair and sat down, pulling Hermione down to sit on her lap. "Fred and George told me that you were acting strangly this morning. They said you were completley out of it. And you were like that all day, I could tell. Sit down and telll Aunt Ginny what has that brilliant mind of yours so troubled, Mione."

"I really don't feel like talking about it Gin. It's not like the previous times. It's different now. You wouldn't understand. Hell, you'd probably run away screaming or tell your mom to send me to St. Mungo's and have me locked up." Hermoine turned to look away from her friend, wanting her to drop the conversation but knowing she would never give up.

"Just tell me Hermione. It can't be that bad." Hermione still wouldn't look at Ginny. She knew that one look at the girl and it would all come pouring out of her mouth before she could filter, let alone stop, any of it. "I know what this is about," Ginny said as though she had just figured out a major puzzle. "This is about Snape, isn't it."

Hermione's head jerked up towards to girl. "Why would... How do... Ginny?" She could bearly have her mouth form words, and none of them were particularly articulate.

"Did you really think you'd remember to put silencing charms up _every_ night? It's okay Mione. I've known for awhile."

"And you're okay with it?" Hermione asked, astonished. 

"Well, to be perfectly honest I'm not one hundred percent sure what 'it' is, but i've been able to infer the gist of it. So. Why don't you tell me exactly what all of this is all about?"

Hermione looked up at her defeated. "Alright. Where should I start?"

SSHGSSHG

A/N: I'd like to apologize if my chapters are short, slow, and choppy. I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this story so I'm trying to move the plot along but I'm not sure it's going well enough. It'll get interesting soon... I hope. If you have any ideas let me know. I'd love to hear them and i'd gladly take them into consideration. I'd also like to reiterate that I don't have a beta and that any and all mistakes are mine.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry for how long it took me to update. A lot has been going on. I had a few friends graduate high school. I've just started volleyball conditioning and a new job. To top it off my uncle's heart nearly exploded,,, literally. It's a long story but he's not doing the greatest. I had the first part of this story written for a long time, it was just finishing it that I had an issue with. Anyway,,, enjoy.

I'm also throwing out another shout-out to **Failuresnot2try** for leaving me yet another awesome review and to **Indigo Writer**, both for making me feel somewhat confident in my writing skills. Thanks guys. It means a lot. 3

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, except for very sore muscles courtesy of Volleyball coach and my new boss. Spending ten hours running around an ER really doesn't do much for the soul.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione told Ginny everything. She told her about the dreams she's been having the past few years, about how she struggled at first with her attractiion to Severus, and about how its only been getting worse the older she gets. Most importantly, however, she told Ginny about what occurred the previous night between her and the Potions Master. Throughout all of this, Ginny sat there completely silent, listening to her friend's story and paying attention to every little detail. After what had seemed like years, Hermione ended her story.

"...And that's why I've been so out of it today. I'm completely confused. Half the time my mind is stuck in the gutter and the other half i'm psycoanalyzing myself and driving my brain insane. I don't know what to do, Gin. And what's worse I don't know what to think. You know me, I always have to be thinking about something. My mind is stuck running around in circles and I can't tell what's up and what's down and my head feelslike it's going to explode and..." Hermione started to hypervenalate, her lungs attempting to keep up with her freaked out speech.

"It's okay, Mione. Breathe." Seeming as though she didn't hear her friend, Hermione's breathing stayed erratic. Not entirely sure what to do but knowing Hermione was going to pass out soon from her irregular breathing, Ginny leaned over and slapped her friend's face, successfully clamping her mouth shut. "Calm down, Mione. It's okay. I know you're streesed out now, but you have to relaz. Breathe, Hermione. You can do it."

Reassured and comforted by her friend, Hermione's breathing gradually evened out. As Ginny retracted her hand, she began to regain her bearings and come back down to Earth. "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's alright. Really. I understand how stressed you must be right now. What you're going through, it's a big thing. You had to have let it out sometime. It's better that you did it now rather than wait until it got worse. What if it happened at dinner or something? That would've been terrible."

Realizing the truth behind her friend's worders, Hermione grew upset once more. "Oh my god Gin, you're absolutely right. What was I thinking, letting it escalate this far? I should never have waited this long to tell you. Oh Ginny, I'm so stupid."

Reaching once more for her friend, Ginny aligned Hermione's face with her own, making sure they were eye to eye. "Listen to me. You are not stupid. You're Hermione Fucking Granger for Merlin's sake. You're the smartest person I know. You let your emotions get to you a bit. So what? You're a teenage girl. Your body is full of emotions. It's expected of you to freak out every now and then. Especially you Mione, what with all those gallons fo information swimming around in your head." Ginny stared at her friend, at her sister, attempting to convey her understanding and care. "It's okay Hermione."

"Thanks Ginny. I needed that."

"I know." Ginny's mouth took on a cross between a smile and a smirk. "That's why we work so well together."

"So. What's you say about all of this?"

SSHGSSHG

Severus was sitting in a black leather wingback chair in his quarters, holding a glass of firewhiskey and staring penisively into the fire. He had been sitting like that for the past four hours. It was nearing one in the morning and he was reflecting on his meeting with the headmaster.

**Flashback**

Severus had just barely entered his chambers when he heard Albus Dumbledore's voice coming out of the bright green flames in his fireplace.

"Severus?... Severus?" Said Slytherin could've sworn he heard the headmaster mumble something along the lines of 'Where can that boy be? All he ever does is stay couped up in those dungeons all day. The boy really needs to get out more', before "SEVERUS!"

Walking silently over to the fireplace, he stared at the green flames, deciding that if Albus could startle him, then he could startle Albus.

"SEVER..." 

"WHAT OLD MAN!" Severus snarled into the fire, at just the precise moment to scare the quite vibrant socks off of the Headmaster.

"AHHH." Albus let out a rather loud shriek, causing his phoenix, Fawkes, to look at him quite strangely on his end of the floo call.

"Severus, my dear boy. You gave me quite a fright. I didn't hear you walk into the room." He could hear Albus panting faintly in the background, probably not used to using his voice in the manner he just did.

"Was there something you wanted, Headmaster?" His voice was fillled with exhaustion and conflict. You could tell all the poor Potions Master wanted to do was take a Dreamless Sleep Drought, crawl into bed, and never come out.

"Yes, Severus, there was. Would it be terribly inconvenient for you to step through to my office?" Though it showed concern, the Headmaster's tone of voice left no room for arguement, and Severus had thought he best get whatever it was over with.

"No, Albus. I'll be right there. Just allow me a moment to put my things down and reset my wards."

"Of course, of course. Take a few minutes to settle yourself in. You've only just returned to the castle after all. I shall see you soon then, my dear boy."

The green flames dwindled, returning to their bright orange hue, and the floo call ended. Severus stared at the fire, not expecting what awaited him in the Headmaster's office.

SSHGSSHG

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I thought that something was better than nothing. I know that the plot is moving extremely slow, so I'm going to try and speed it up more in the next few chapters. I don't know if that will actually happen, but those are my intentions. Please leave me your thoughts, opinions, and ideas- be they good, bad, or ugly- i'll except all.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm not even going to try and explain the past month, so please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except perhaps quite a large amount of angry readers.

SSHGSSHG

*Continued Flashback*

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and into the Headmaster's office. Casting a quick cleaning charm on his robes, he made his way over to the chair in front of Albus' desk. The elderly man was giving him an odd look; a hybrid of joy, concern, and mischief twinkled within the blue orbs.

"Thank you for coming my dear boy. I understand that it's your first day back, that you're probably quite tired, and..."

"Cease with the neccesities, Albus. The point, if you don't mind." The headmaster could detect the stress in his voice and, for once, did as he asked.

"If you insist, Severus, I shall come right out and say it." Dumbledore paused he for a moment, still uncertain about being blunt with this topic. The look in the Potions Master's eyes, however, gave him more than enough motivation to speak.

"I know about what happened with you and Ms. Granger last night, Severus."

Whatever Severus had expected to come out of his mouth, that was certainly the farthest thing from it. He just sat there, jaw dropped from astonishment and black eyes wide with surprise. It was a few moments before he managed to collect himself and attempt a response.

"Albus, I..."

"There's no need to worry, dear boy. You're not here to be punished."

"Not here to be...? Albus you had better start making sense right now, so help me."

"Severus, I approve. I think what happened between you and Hermione is a good thing, a very good thing in fact. I think that she will be good for you. We're all going to need some happiness in these upcoming months. In these dark times, and the even darker ones still to come, she will provide a light that no other can for you m'boy."

"...Albus. I... I'm not interest in her that way. What happened last night was a one time thing. It only happened because it was beneficial to both parties. I most certainly wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"Come now, Severus. We both know that you care for the girl. You have for quite some time, if it's not too bold for me to say. I know you, Severus. You're like a son to me. And if anyone can read your emotions and feelings, it's me."

"Albus, you've..."

"Severus, please. Just try it out. Get close to her, take her out on a date, cook her dinner- you are quite a wonderful cook if I remember correctly- just see if you like it. I know that the two of you could be wonderful together. You just need to make the first..."

"Albus! Have you finally gone off your rocker?" By now Severus had gotten to his feet, and began pacing in front of the Headmaster's desk."For Merlin's sake Albus, she's a bloody student. Not to mention a damnable know-it-all, the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-ass's best friend, and a fucking Gryffindor to boot. Albus, I _will not_, as you so politely offered, make her dinner or take her for a night on the town! You've finally lost it old man, you've finally gone senile."

"As much as i'm sure Minerva would love me job, i'm quite sane, Severus. Feel free to have me tested, if you so desire. As to the aforementioned undesirables about Ms. Granger's person, we both know that you thought them through last night, as well as this morning upon your arrival back here. And before you even start upon all of the 'It's illegal for teachers to date students' nonsense, it is not illegal for you to be with Hermione, as she is overage and completely capable of making decisions for herself."

Severus just stood there, staring at the Headmaster, not really knowing what to say or how to respond.

"You are excused, m'boy. I'm sure you'd like some time to yourself before the students return tomorrow evening. Enjoy your night."

With those parting words, Severus spun on his heel and flooed straight back to his quarters. The moment he emerged in his rooms, he made a beeline for the nearest bottle of firewhiskey.

*End Flashback*

SSHGSSHG

"Hermione, I think that if you care about him, then nothing should stop you." 

"But Ginny, I"

"Yes, you do. And yes, I always know what's up with you, even before you do sometimes. I know that you have feelings for him, dont' even try and tell me that you don't. It would only be a waste of air. This whole situation wouldn't be bugging you as much if your heart wasnt' part of the mix. If it was just your hormones, then we'd have a completely different story on our hands. But, as it is, I think that you should do anything and everything you can to make something more out of last night. Make him see what a wonderful person you are, and he'll have no other option but to be with you."

"Oh Ginny, what would I do without you?" Hermione threw her arms around her best friend, grateful beyond words for the sincerity in her actions.

"That's one question that can be easily answered. You'd make a huge fool out of yourself by jumping random teachers in the hallways."

Hermione pulled back and noticed the gleaming look of mischief in the redhead's eyes. Drawing back her arm, she gave Ginny a playful punch to the arm.

"Now, now Gin. I don't think I'd let it get that far." Ginny gave her a condesending look.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Granger. Just keep telling yourself that.

Laughing, both girls got up and went to their room, one much happier than she had been before. They settled into their beds, sad that it was their last night in Headquarters, and both exited and anxious for the day tomorrow would bring.

SSHGSSHG

That night, the two one-time lovers met yet again in their dreams. Neither one wanting to admit their attraction for the other, yet neither could bring themselves to let the other go. Hermione turned over in her bed with a sigh, and Severus struggled to get comfortable in his wingbacked chair, having passed out from drinking copious amounts of firewhiskey. Tomorrow night would certainly be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So... I've been really disappointed with this story lately. I tried to make this a little bit of a better chapter, but my efforts were probably for nothing. I tried.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione woke up the following morning bright and early, anxious to see Severus again. Talking with Ginny the night before had really helped her a lot. She had come to terms with her feelings for the dark professor, and was ready to deal with them in whatever way she had to, be it good or bad. Looking over to said redhead, she got out of bed and debted the best way to wake her. '_Damn, these Weasley's can certainly sleep like the dead.'_ Deciding to go for the all out approach, she took a few steps back before running and jumping completely on top of her best friend.

Ginny didn't even move an inch. She did, however, give a groan so loud and agonizing, it sounded as though the devil himself had started torturing her.

"Good morning sleepy head." Hermione spoke in quite a chipper voice. "TIme to wake up. We're going back to school today." She looked down at her friend who was still lying motionless beneath her. "C'mon Gin, we leave for the train in three hours."

"Hermiiiione." The name came out sounding more like a very angry bear had growled it out rather than a fouteen year old witch. "The train leaves at eleven. It's seven in the fucking morning. I could've slept in at least another hour and a half." Sounding quite disgruntled, GInny got up suddenly, causing Hermione to fly off the bed and land with a loud thump on the floor.

"OW!" Ginny leaned over the side of the bed, laughing at her friend's pain. "Sheesh Gin, you could've given a girl some warning."

"Sorry Mione. That's what you get for tackling me awake. Eye for an eye and all that." Hermione gave Ginny a death glare, who responded simply by sticking out her tongue and making a funny face. _'Sheesh. Maybe Hermione really was made for Snape. That glare could certainly rival his.'_ Both girls tried to hold the fast longest without laughing. Neither one was succeeding very well and they were about to call it a draw when a loud crack echoed throughout the room.

Two identical looking redheads landed right in front of the girl's door.

"Good morning girls! What a..."

"Beautiful day, isn't it. Are you ready for..."

"The trip to..."

Both twins trailed off, finally having taken in the room before them. They looked at the girls, looked at each other and looked at the girls again. At preciscely the same moment, they both busted out laughing. Ginny and Hermione couldn't resist the twin's infectious laughter, and started laughing as well. They all had tears in their eyes before Fred managed to choke out,

"What in the name of Merlin..."

"Are you two idiots doing? I mean..."

"We know you're a genius, Mione but..."

"Being on the floor this early in the morning? Or even..."

"Being on the floor at all. It's quite..."

"Out of character for you, Hermione. And Ginny,..."

"Why in the world do you look like..."

"You've just smelled Ron's dirty quidditch socks?"

"Hey!. I take offence to that." The girls didn't get a moment to answer because Harry and Ron had just walked in.

"Oh, come now Ronnikins. We all know that they smell something right awful. You can't deny it." George managed to speak the entire sentence without the assistance of his twin.

Ron looked to Harry for help, a pleading look in his eyes.

Harry started rubbing the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry mate, but the twins are kind of right."

Ron gave a grumble that you could barely make out as 'Some friend you are.', and everyone else just started laughing again.

Hermione got up from the floor and looked around at her friends, her family, and she couldn't feel happier. She had a family that cared about her, a man that she loved, and she was going back to Hogwarts, her home.

"Come on all. Let's get ready and head downstairs. I imagine Mrs. Weasley will throw a fit if we don't."

Everyone gave a laugh and made their way down to the kitchen. Spirits were high, and nothing could bring them down. At least, not yet. They had no idea what awaited them at Hogwarts that year.

SSHGSSHG

Severus awoke in terrible spirits. There was a sharp pain in his neck from being passed out in his chair in front of the fireplace and a pounding in his head from drinking too much Firewhiskey the previous night. He woke around three in the morning and transfered himself to his bed. He had collapsed on top of the covers, landing with boots, robes, and everything else still on. He was too hungover and miserable to care about removing them. The students of Hogwarts would be returning today. That includes Hermione. He had been awake the rest of the night, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He was torn up inside about what to do. Severus hadn't felt this conflicted about anything the past few years, and he was unprepared for the anxiety that came with these reactions. During the little sleep he had somehow managed to get, his dreams were plagued my a certain caramal-eyed know-it-all.

He couldn't stop thinking about everything. About what he was feeling, about what Albus had told him, and most of all about her. The alcohol had managed to force sleep upon him, but it hadn't managed to wash away his thoughts and emotions. He knew what he _wanted_ to do. He also know what _he_ wanted to do. There is in fact a difference between the two. He _wanted_ to completely write off the entire thing. To tell Albus to go fuck himself with his beliefs and meddeling habits. To find Hermione Granger and reduce her to nothing more than a puddle of tears on the floor with his cruel words. But he knew that what _he_ wanted to do was from another different planet entirely. He wanted to try and develop something more with the woman. He wanted to take Albus' advice and take her places. Do things with her. Let someone past his defenses, if only for a short while. Even that's not true. He knew that if he felt something with Hermione that he wouldn't want to let her go. He wouldn't be able to. That's just the type of man he is. But most of all, he wanted to be happy for once in his sorry and miserable life. He vaguely remembered what happiness felt like, it had been that long since he had felt anything remotely like it. Deep down, he knew that Albus was right. He knew that she would be able to make him happy, quite easily in fact. They had so much in common, it was almost scary. She would be able to hold his interest, he was sure that she would be able to follow his conversations without too much confusion. She was, after all, the brightest witch of her age.

Severus Snape knew all of these things. And his life would be so much easier, if he didn't refuse to believe in them.

Putting his hand up, he wordlessly and wandlessly summoned a hangover potion. Downing the disgusting concoction, his head started to feel better and he was never more grateful that he was a Potions Master. He also summoned a pain relief potion to fix his neck. Getting off of his bed, Severus made his way into his bathroom for a shower. They could usually be counted on to relax him. He knew that he'd need it. It was going to be a long day.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione was sitting in a compartment on the crimson red steam engine, the Hogwart's Express, talking with Harry, Ron, and Neville. Fred and George went off to a compartment with their friend Lee Jordon, who was thrilled to be filled in on their joke shop products. Ginny had chosen to keep Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw also in her year, company when she saw her sitting alone. Before she had left the group, she gave Hermione a sympathetic yet cheerful glance in support, knowing how she must be feeling. For a majority of the ride, it had just been Harry and Neville alone in the compartment, as Hermione and Ron were instructed to report to the Prefect's compartment of the train.

They were already changed into their robes, her and Ron with their Prefect's badges pinned on. They could see Hogwarts silhouetted against the light of the rapidly setting sun. Hermione was growing more and more nervous of seeing the sure to be livid Potion's professor. Ginny had promised to be my her side the moment they got off the train, and the redhead was nowhere in sight. She was getting more and more worried. As the scarlet train slowed to a stop and all of the students filed out into the carriages, Hermione was left standing alone on the platform. Out of the dwindling crowd she heard a voice screaming out her name.

"HERMIONE? HERMIONE?" The voice was comforting and familiar to her.

"GINNY?"

"HERMIONE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I"M OVER...here." She was able to she the brightly headed Weasly coming out of the throng of students and lowered her voice.

"There you are Mione. I've been looking all over for you."

"Well it certainly took you long enough to find me." Ginny looked offended at her rather sour statement. "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay." They turned to see that only a few carriages remained, and that Harry, Ron, and Neville were stalling one for them. "Well. Are you ready?"

Hermione could easily see the concern in her friend's eyes, and answered as honestly as she could.

"No. But I can't wait forever now, can I?"

She gave a nervous and slightly exasperated sigh.

"Let's go."

SSHGSSHG

A/N: Also, I found a piece of a Remus/Hermione story that I started writing a few years back. Let me know if you want me to try and work on that. And, it would be really amazing if you guys read my one-shot called 'Lily'. I hate the Sev/Lily pairing personally, but I felt the need to write it. It's more of an emotional thing for Severus than actually containing Lily in it. I'm strangly proud of it and would love it if more people read it. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: There's absolutely no excuse for waiting so long between updates, so I won't bore you all with one. This was quite a quick chapter and I can't really decide if I like it or not. Let me know how it is and i'll decide to keep it or scrap it. Leave me thoughts on where you want to see this story go.

I own nothing except one extremely hectic life.

SSHGSSHG

Hermioine, Ginny and the boys were sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, discussing the new professor... sort of.

"Why would the ministry send Umbridge here? I still don't understand." Ron was sitting in an armchair, arguing with Hermione about the reason for the ministry official. It had been nearly an hour, and they were both getting frustrated. In the beginning, Harry and the remaining Weasleys were considerably amused by it, but now they were just getting worried. It was a common occurance for Ron to get Hermione angry over some issue or another, but another thing entirely for it to happen on the first night of term. Ron looked as though his ears were about to start releasing smoke, and Hermione looked ready to chop his head off with a spoon.

"Well, RONALD, if you attempted to use that walnut on a stick between your ears that you call a pathetic excuse for a brain, you'd realize that after Cedric's death last year, the ministry would want to know what's going on at Hogwarts!" It was getting bad. The entire room was listening now, and you could tell that Ron was about to lose it.

"Well, HERMIONE, I'm sorry if we're not all walking brains like you. It must come with the bushy hair and buckteeth. It's a good thing for us that not all ugly mudbloods have as big a brain as you do. There wouldn't be room in the castle for anyone else!"

The common just stopped. Everything went quiet. Even the fire had enough sense to lower the sounds of the crackling flames. Hermione just sat there, her face stone. Ron was slowly starting to realize what he'd done. Fred, George, and Ginny looked ready to attack him, and Harry just looked shocked. After a few pauses in the air, Hermione got up and walked out the portrait hole, Ron stuttering the whole way.

The last thing she heard was Ron say "Why'd she leave?" That question was quickly followed by the sound of a chair being toppled over and a fight beginning.

SSHGSSHG

Severus was stressed. And confused. And nervous. And a whole long list of similar feelings that could be described under similar were, however, three things he knew for sure. FIrst,that he wanted Hermione Granger. Second, the if Umbridge started snooping around the school too much that it would only lead to disaster. And third, that he was extremely grateful that he had first shift for the rounds tonight to help him sort everything out. He surely would've gone mad if forced to stay in his rooms any longer.

He was walking along the second floor corridor, making his way upwards and thinking about the evening. Thinking about _her_.

She had looked beautiful. He was surprised at how much she struck him. On the surface, he assumed that he'd have had no issue with seeing her again, but deep down he knew that he would. She affected him more than anyone else ever had. She toyed with his emotions, and she wasn't even aware of it. The more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that he'd always cared for her in some form or another. Only just now was she making him question himself, making him rethink so many different aspects of his life.

Severus didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted someone to care about him, someone to come home to. Someone worth fighting for. He wanted to be with Hermione Granger. And he was going to be with her if it killed him.

...It almost did, too.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione was running through the corridors, too caught up in her emotions to care where she was going. Tears were streaming down her face and were blurring her vision. She wasn't a prefect for nothing, though, and knew the castle so well she could navigate it in her sleep. She had just started down the stairs to the forth floor when she smacked into something rather hard. She let out a startled shreak, and began to tumble down the staircase. Hermione felt strong arms wrap around her and she realized that she had plowed into a person and they were both falling. What had felt like marble stairs suddenly turned into something soft and squishy.

Finally, her world stopped spinning and she was able to detect a coushining charm beneath her. Sitting up with a wince, she turned to her right to see who she had knocked over.

Hermione almost fainted when she saw him.

SSHGSSHG

Severus sat up with a groan, a hand on the back of his head. He could feel a small bump forming and was hoping he didn't have a concussion. Looking next to him to see what soon-to-be-dead student had plowed him over, he needed no further information on whether or not he had one. He had too. There was absolutely no possible way that it was _her_ sitting next to him, looking a little worse for wear with tears streaming down her face. _'Tears streaming down her... Oh!'_

His anger evaporating and springing into action, Severus was beside her in seconds. He began casting diagnostic spells, making sure that nothing was... broken. _'Shit!'_ Lighting up his wand, he could tell that he didn't even need a spell to tell that her ankle was broken. It was such an odd shape that even a flobberworm could tell that there was something wrong with it. Through all of this Hermione was silent and unmoving, still in a bit of shock. Her eyes cleared enough that she was able to see Severus looking at her with concern. His eyes kept moving from her to... her... ankle. She looked down and the gates of hell open. Pain washed over her, nearly starting her tears again. She refused to cry in front of him.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?" She could hear the stress in his voice, could see the concern in his eyes. She shook her head 'No', not trusting her voice.

He put his hand to her cheek, feeling the tears that were still there. Seeing her so upset and in pain, he couldn't help it. Leaning forward, he began to kiss her tears away, being so gentle it even surprised him. He kissed her now-shut eyes, feeling the pressure behind them from her tears being held in. He paused before her lips, confused with what was coming over him. He had to do it though. He felt the need so strongly that it almost hurt. Brushing his lips against hers, he paused yet again before kissing her a bit more forcefully. Severus wrapped his arms around her, being mindful of her broken ankle yet still managing to bring her incredibly close to him. Hermione appeared to be coming back into her body, and started to kiss him back. Soon, the two were making out in the middle of the corridor.

Hermione's emotions were too erratic, and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Severus pulled back when he felt her tears on his cheeks. Looking into her eyes, he could tell that something was hurting her much more than her ankle. It was an emotional pain, that much he could tell. Whatever it was, it was causing her quite a bit of stress. He just hoped it wasn't him.

SSHGSSHG

A/N: For all of you that wanted it, I'm trying to work on the Remus/Hermione story I have planned, but this story ^ is my priority. If you want just the first chapter, I have it, but not much more than that.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Could this be an actual update within a week of the last chapter? Wow. It is. That sure surprised me. Anyway... There seems to be a lot of confusion over Hermione's age and this being in her fifth year and all that. So I'm hoping to clear this up. Hermione was born in mid-September, which means that she would be almost a year older than expected. By October of her fifth year, Hermione would be sixteen. If you add on the extra time from her use of the time-turner her third year, say a year and a half, Hermione would indeed be of legal age in the wizarding world at the time this story takes place. That was kind of a long sentence, but I hope you guys understand where I'm coming from with the whole age thing. Confusion aside, please enjoy this rather fluffy chapter.

I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I do, however, own a very hyper German Shepherd.

SSHGSSHG

"Hermione. Darling, what's wrong?" She could hear the concern in his voice. To be perfectly honest, Hermione was quite shocked at the way he was acting. This was the last reaction she had expected after what happened the other day. Filing away this confusing information for later, she tried to focus on not crying and answering his question. This was much easier said than done. Hermione could feel her heart rate rapidly increasing, whether from the crying or the kiss she had yet to determine. She began seeing small black dots and could feel herself blacking out from hyperventilating.

"Hermione, please. Try and calm down. You're breathing much to quickly." Severus pulled her closer to him, craddling her to his chest. His voice was bringing her back to herself, but not quite fast enough. "Match your breathing to mine. You can do it darling, just relax and focus." Zoning in on his voice, Hermione grounded herself to the earth and began to match her breathing patterns. Soon, they were breathing in perfect harmony. "Better?"

She gave a small nod and Severus pulled away from her slightly, far enough that he could look into her eyes but close enough that she could easily match his breathing if things got out of hand again.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" he gave a small chuckle, hoping to lighten the situation a bit. "What's wrong?"

"I think my ankle's broken." she began. "The fall was..."

"Hermione, I know about your ankle." Severus gave her a small smile. She had always amused him when she tried to avoid answering questions, as rare a situation as it was. "It is indeed broken. However, that is not what I meant, and you know it." She looked up at him, tears still shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sev. I just don't want to bother you with my pathetic life issues. They're not that important."

"They're not a bother to me, Hermione. You could never be a bother in my eyes, and anything you have to say will always be important to me." He pulled her close once more, trying to show her how much he cared. _'Where is all of this coming from. Yes, I was considering talking to the girl, but this? When the hell did I get so lovey dovey and considerate. Why I'd say that I'm acting as though I lo... ALBUS! What in the name of Merlin did that old bastard do now?'_ Giving himself a mental shake, he looked down at the distressed woman in his arms. _'Well, its a little too late to change now. I'll deal with him later. Hermione, well, I guess I should just enjoy it. What's done is done. Maybe it'll have been for a good thing for once.'_

"Do you really mean it, Severus?" She looked so hurt, yet so hopeful. Hermione looked as though his answer would change the history of mankind as we know it.

"Of course I mean it silly girl." A phrase that was once an insult was now a term of endearment, that much Hermione could tell. And, somehow, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. "Now, tell me. What has you so upset? You were crying even before you ran into me. Something is causing you a great deal of stress, and I won't be able to help you unless you tell me what created it."

"I want to tell you, Sev. Really I do. I just don't think I can go through it without freaking out again and panicing." She looked so lost and alone to him. Severus wanted nothing more than to hold on tight and never let go of her. He wanted to protect her from the world and all of its cruelties. _'Albus when I get my hands on you, so help me.'_ Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her head, trying to think of a way to find out what had caused Hermione so much pain. A few minutes passed before he mentally smacked himself. '_Some mind reader you are.'_

"Hermione?" He waited to continue until she looked at him, wanting to make sure that he had her full attention. "Hermione, do you trust me?"

"Of course Severus. Why?" There was no hesitation in her answer, no accusation in her questioning. Nothing more than complete confidence and curiosity.

"Hermione, there happens to be a very simple solution to our problem. But it will only work if I have your complete trust." Of course this was total bull. If he wanted information, Severus could have easily taken it from her. Yet for some reason he wanted to make sure that she was okay with him violating her mind.

"I trust you."

Severus Snape never thought that three little words could make him feel so... so... feely. He couldn't describe what they made him feel. He was happy and sad and concerned and wonderful and confused and certain all at the same time. He didn't think it was humanly possible for a person to feel all of this at one time. Deciding to focus on these strange feelings later, he knuckled down his mind and looked deep into her eyes.

"Try and stay as calm as possible. If you get scared, or if I've gone to far past your comfort zone, let me know and I'll back out straight away." He took a deep breath, and placed his hands gently on the side of her face. Looking into her eyes- _'God I love those eyes.'_- he was encased in her mind within seconds. He was so practiced with the spell that he needed neither wand nor verbal encantation to activate it.

Combing through her mind, trying his hardest to be considerate and only look at the past few minutes so as not to pry, he found what he was looking for with relative ease. His reaction, however, was not quite so peaceful.

Watching him pull out of her mind, Hermione could almost see the red gleaming in his black eyes. She almost started panicing again, before she realized that his anger was not directed at her. That was one thing for which she was truly greatful. He looked ready to kill. And Hermione was almost certain that he would.

"Severus?" He still hadn't said anything. Perhaps if she was able to calm him down before he exploded, things wouldn't go quite so badly. "Severus, are you alright?"

At that question, he focused back on her and spoke with a rather strained voice.

"Alright? _You_ are asking _me_ if _I_ am alright? Hermione... I... Come here." He pulled her back tighter into his arms and laid his head down upon hers. Severus didn't even know what to say. He knew what he wanted to do, that was for sure. He wanted to string that Weasel bastard up by his toenails and slowly feed him to some flobberworms. And that was to start with. He wanted his hands around the Gryffindoor's neck and to feel it snap underneath his hands. He wanted to put him through hell. But he couldn't. Not in front of Hermione. She was upset enough as it was, and she didn't need anything more to deal with tonight. He would do anything he could to make her smile just a little bit more.

"Hemione. Darling, listen to me. I will not let him get away with what he did. I'll only take this as far as you want it, but if you don't want me to kill him then I promise you I won't... this time."

She looked up at him and could see the small smile playing on his lips that meant he was kidding. The firey rage was still visible in his eyes, but it wasn't as strong as it was before.

"You really won't kill him this time?" A sassy little smile followed this statement, and Severus felt one of those strange feely feelings again.

"No, I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise." With those two words he felt as though he was saying so much more than what the outside led to believe.

Both of them smiling now, though Hermione with a slight grimace due to her ankle, they leaned forward for yet another kiss. This one was much more gentle than the last, and seem to be filled with much more something. What that something was, neither of them knew. But for tonight, for right now, they were just happy they were together.

SSHGSSHG

A/N: Extremely fluffy chapter. I think that may have been a little too much fluff even for me. I must be in a good mood, there's no other explaination for it really. Let me know what you thought, and I'll try and figure out some sort of plotline for the story. Lol. I suppose I should've done that by now. Anyway... No beta means that any and all mistakes are mine. There were quite a few in the last chapter once I went back and glanced through it, therefore I offer my apologies. Enjoy your weekend everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I own nothing except a new iPhone. Not a _new_ iPhone, just a new iPhone. My phone broke, and the wait on the 4S was extremely long, so I just got the normal 4. Anyway, any and all mistakes are my own, I have no beta. Enjoy!

Breaking apart, Severus looked down at Hermione's swollen ankle. It seemed to be nearly three times the size it should be and was turning quite a gastly shade of purple.

"Hermione, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing."

"What?" She was still in a bit in a daze. Between Ron being an ass and Severus being... well... not being an ass, he emotions were going crazy. So much so, apparently, that they decided to place her in a sort of limbo, allowing her too watch what happened from a third person point of view.

Severus gave a chuckle and gesture towards her ankle. "Your ankle is starting to resemble an eggplant. Surely it must be giving you quite a bit of pain?"

"Oh. Um, well, yes. It was, is. Uh..." It was very unlikely for Hermione Granger to stutter with her words. It was even more unlikely for the same Hermione Granger to be stuttering _and_ blushing with her words.

"Hermione?" He spoke with a tone that was both stern and concerned. Severus didn't like it when she kept something from him, particularly when that something could be causing her harm. Well, the current Severus at least. The one from last week might not say the same.

"Well. You see. The thing is..." He gave her a look that clearly said 'Tell me now' "Let's just say that I got a bit distracted, and that the pain in my ankle was put on the back burner." Her blush deepened at this, and he understood her meaning. _'The kiss...ing, I suppose it would be considered, there was more than one. But still, kissing her helped to take the pain away.'_ He felt a small bit of pride at that, glad that he was able to help her in any way he could.

"Be that as it may, you still need that taken care of. I would do it for you myself, however, I find my skills lacking when it comes to ankles. They tend to be rather complex areas of the body- all of the tiny bones in one area, you could understand. I don't want to run the risk of injuring you further. Now, assuming that you are incapable of walking," Severus placed on arm behind her back and other beneath her knees. Gripping her tights so as not to drop her, he lifted her off of the ground and completely into his arms. "Off to the Hospital Wing with you."

"SEVERUS!" she shrieked, taken quite off guard. "Put me down!"

Shaking his head with yet another chuckle, he replied with, "No, my dear. I'm afraid I can't do that. We both know that you're in absolutley no condition whatsoever to be walking."

"But. But. But." Hermione was trying to come up with some excuse as to why he shouldn't be carrying her, though she wasn't sure why. "Surely I'm much too heavy for you? You're arms must be tired already."

"You underestimate my strength that much? You wound me, Hermione." He feigned a look of hurt, and gave her a reassuring smile. "You're fine Hermione. You're nowhere near heavy, quite light actually. And look, we're already on the fourth floor, I don't have far to take you."

Giving a huff and curling into him, she surrendered to his wishes. "Alright."

"Good."

They we're walking down the corridor, well Severus was walking down the corridor, and all Hermione could keep thinking was _'Dear god does he smell good.'_ And smell good he did. It was a strange sort of combination, but he seemed to make it work. The initial scent was, as to be expected, a combination of the differnent potions ingredients that he worked with on a daily basis, but underneath. Underneath that was a scent all its own. It was an odd sort of spicy chocolate scent, that both seduced and comforted at the same time. The combination of them both was enough to make Hermione want nothing more than to be trapped within the scent. The witch was clearly willing to do whatever it took to achieve her goal, because she began unconsciously attempting to burrow inside of his robes.

"Hermione?" he chuckled. "Love, what're you doing?"

"Sm.. ..d" Her voice was muffled from his robes.

"Darling, I can't understand you."

Reluctantly she pulled back. "You smell good. I'm trying to get closer to the smell." She had this odd sort of smile on her face. Strange as the situation was, it still made him laugh.

"Hermione, are you sure you didn't hit your head? Perhaps you have a concussion?"

"No, Sev. Other than my ankle I'm wonderful." She leaned her head closer to him again and inhaled, trying to smell to scent for as long as she possible could.

"Well, let's have Madame Pomphrey check just to be sure, alright?" Looking up from her, he saw they were quickly approaching the doors to the wing. "Hermione."

Somehow she seemed to know what he wanted, and, taking one final deep breath in, she pulled back and tried to look more 'student-in-peril' and less 'love-struck-damsel-in-distress'.

Recognising the professor, the doors to the Hospital Wing swung open. It was completely silent inside. Seeing as it was the first night back, most students had enough sense not to screw up or get injured before classes even started. Moonbeams were shining down through the windows, providing the only form of light in the large room. It was enough, however, for Severus to determine that the mediwitch was in her office. The large doors closed behind him, seeming to know that the situation would be one that would call for privacy. Walking over to the third cot on the left, he gently laid Hermione down on the vacant bed.

"Poppy." He called out. "Poppy, I have a patient for you." The matronly mediwitch came bustling out in a manner quite reminiscent of one Molly Weasley.

"Severus? Already? Merlin, they've only been here for less than twelve hours what could have possibly happ..." She trailed off when she saw Hermione lying there on the bed. Turning back to Severus, she gave him a glare that would've given Voldemort a run for his money. "What did you do?"

Severus was quite taken aback. Poppy Pomphrey had always like, ever since he was a boy. Whether it was him gushing blood from James Potter and Sirius Black or him gushing blood from Tom Riddle, she always took extra care with him. She had told him more than once that she had considered him a son to her, and he never thought he'd see that day that she would give him such a look.

She immediately ran over to Hermione and began casting every medical spell imaginable on her, fussing over her, asking her all sorts of questions, trying to make sure she was alright.

"Poppy. Poppy, please, calm down." Hermione began. "I'm fine. Well, my ankle isn't exactly all sunshine and rainbows, but really Poppy, I"m alright." Both Severus and Poppy stopped. Severus because he had no idea that the little lion was on such good terms with the resident mediwitch and Poppy because she knew that Hermione never lied to her. _'That would certainly explain her anger towards me. It wasn't at me specifically, it was at the first person she could blame for Hermione being injured. I would've done the exact same thing.'_

"Alright, Hermione. Tell me what... OH MY!" She had finally taken notice of Hermione's immensely swollen ankle. "Severus Tobias Snape!" The angered witch rounded on him. "I want an explaination now. Right. Now."

"Calm yourself, Poppy. What happened was..."

Severus was cut off by a loud bang behind him. Three heads whipped around to find the large doors of the wing bursting open and a... there is not even a word to describe how angry Minerva McGonagall looked. Behind he trailed three bloody limping red heads and one bloody limping shaggy black head. Farther behind even them, being levitated by magic and looking nearly drowned in blood and completely limp was a final red head. Then again it may have been a blonde who had his hair died from all of the blood in it. Either way, there were soon to be quite a few more patients in the Hospital Wing tonight. And Madame Pomphrey was less than happy about it.

"Would somebody please tell me what in the name of Merlin is going on here!"

SSHGSSHG

A/N: So. I'm 240 miles from home, stuck in a hotel room with my wicked not-stepsister all because my cousin is getting married. I have two midterms on Monday and what am I doing with my time? Writing a new chapter. :-) Lol. Hope it was worth the trouble. I don't know if I'll survive the weekend with my sister, but if I do I'll try and keep the updates regularly like I've been doing. Also, for those of you who are waiting for it, I should have chapter 1 of the RLHG story done soon. If you want it, let me know. If you want to wait until the whole story is completed, let me know. If you liked it, hated it, want to see something happen, let me know. I'm open to anything. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

"SIT. NOW." The harsh words of Minerva McGonagall resounded throughout the Hospital Wing. The four bloodied students hobbled over to the four closest beds and collapsed into them. The fifth student being levitated by the irate professor was placed on the farthest bed in the corner of the wing.

Severus turned to Hermione, seeing her just as befuddled as he was. Poppy walked briskly over to the closest bloodied student and began casting cleaning spells, trying to discern who it could possibly be.

"Minerva? Would you be so kind as to explain what happened to these students? Or, for that matter, who in the world they are?" Poppy did not sound happy. The first night back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry couldn't exactly be called a happy occasion for the faculty, but for the medi-witch it was never particularly stressful. Poppy was nowhere near mentally prepared for something of this magnitude to occur one the first night. But, she was Poppy Pomfrey, M.W., and she had to be ready for anything.

"To be perfectly honest, Poppy, I'd love to know that answer as well." The old professor sounded equal parts angry and upset, like a mother after finding out her children had snuck out. By this time, Hermione had moved over a bit and given Severus a bit of room to sit down on the bed next to her. They sat together as though watching a scene out of a movie, her ankle still swollen and forgotten.

"Whatever do you mean, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey raised her head from her cleaning and diagnostic spells. Blood was never very easy to get off when it was caked on like this, even _with_ magic. "Surely you must know something. You're the one who brought these blood covered demons in, you have to know how they ended up this way."

"Eh!" A quiet, but clearly offended sort of groan was heard.

"Oo're you" A similar voice followed, also quiet and strained.

"Ta' be callin us" Slightly stronger now.

"Demons?" And finally, in unison.

"Ah. MIsters Weasley. I should have known you might have had something to do with this." Minerva McGonagall didn't sound surprised at the voices that came from the two students. As the blood had been cleared from their skin, the red remained brightly in their hair.

"We take offen..." Fred trailed off in a fit off coughing, Madam Pomfrey rushing over to him when she noticed the specks of blood coming out of his mouth.

"...se to that." George finished for his brother, looking over at him with concern, yet still trying to play the humor card for the sake of their reputation.

"My apologies Misters Weasley. However, now is not nearly the time to be concerned to what you may or may not take offense to." Minerva's lion cubs were hurting, and dammit she'd find out why if it killed her. "Now. Would one of you care to tell us why you, Potter and your sister tried, and by the looks of it succeeded, in beating the stuffing out of your youngest brother?"

At the mention of this, Severus looked over at Hermione and saw her tense. Knowing that for now Poppy was caught up with healing the others, and Minerva with getting to the bottom of the problem, he slid his hand over to hers, lacing his long fingers with her own smaller hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, and a small smile with his eyes. The room remained silent, and they both looked up once again.

By now Harry and Ginny were sitting up in their beds. Ron was still unconscious on his bed in the other side of the wing. The four looked at each other, neither one of them making a sound. Minerva let out a frustrated huff, throwing her hands into the air. Severus looked once more at Hermione, raising a questioning eyebrow. She hesitated, if only for a moment, before nodding her head and sliding her hand out of his. He rose soundlessly from the bed, before standing once more stock straight beside her.

"Perhaps, Minerva, I may be of some assistance."

Six heads jerked over to look at him and Hermione.

"Severus! I'd forgotten you were there. And Hermione, dear, I didn't notice you when I'd first walked in." It took her a moment, but Minerva finally took in the dishelved sight of Hermione and the ever increasingly large size of her ankle. "What's happened? Severus, why is Miss Granger here? And what do you mean, you may help with this, what do you know about this?" The protective professor hardly took a breath between words, wanting to know why the girl she viewed as a daughter had been hurt and she hadn't been notified.

"Yes, Severus. You never got a chance to tell me what happened to Hermione. Dear Merlin, I never finished examining her, did I? Oh my." Blushing slightly and looking rather guilty, Poppy left Harry's side and bustled back over to Hermione, her wand flying with her spell-casting as she went.

By now everyone's brains were in quite a confused and jumbled mess. There were still some people covered in blood, Ron was unconscious in the corner, four Weasley's and Harry had gotten into some sort of fight, and Hermione Gryffindor Princess Granger had showed up at the hospital wing with an eggplant for an ankle and Severus Snape as her, for lack of a better word, caretaker. The only thing that could make this night stranger would be if the Headmaster were to arrive. And arrive he did.

It has been said throughout the years, and will continue to be said for many years to come, that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has got style, and lots of it. The large doors to the Hospital Wing flew open with a bang, and Dumbledore came strolling in. He was wearing what appeared to be his sleeping robes, though it was only ten thirty at the lastest. They were a vibrant purple, with moving stars, constellations, and gallexies on them. A matching old fashioned stocking cap was upon his head, of the same exchanted material as his robes, and on his feet were what seemed to function as navigational slippers, telling him in a large letter what direction he was facing, also in the same vibrant shade of purple.

Albus seemed to be enjoying himself upon his arrival, although a headmaster should hardly look happy at the sight of six of his students injured and in great need of medical care. But there was an undertone of joy in his smile, an extra sparkle to his eyes, an almost sort of relief in his posture. A passerby would have thought that he was just told great, perhaps life changing, news.

After looking at the confused and bewildered faces staring back at him, he seemed to realize that his features were perhaps not the best for what the situation called for, and attempted to dial back his emotions.

"Albus! What _are_ you doing here?" Poppy was the first one to speak. She had known the headmaster a long time. Not as long as Minerva, but long enough that she had thrown him out of what she viewed as _her_ Hospital Wing her fair share of times, and that she did not mind doing it again.

"Oh. Come now, Poppy. You know me. I was merely heading down to the kitchens to see if the house elves had any more of that delightful lemon custard left over from the feast this evening, and I heard the ruckus. I thought I'd pop in and make sure that everything was alright." He gave the medi-witch such an innocent smile, that one would believe that his story was true almost instantly. But Poppy Pomfrey was not your average witch, and new better than to believe something Albus Dumbledore said at face value.

"Ooh. Yes, Albus, of course." She spoke with sarcasm so great that it made poor Fred Weasley go into yet another coughing fit from laughing, more blood coming up this time than the last.

"I do believe Severus here was going to explain to us all what is going on." He walked over to the bed next to Hermione and Severus and transfigured it into a large, comfy purple armchair. Settling himself down into it, he looked expectantly up at Severus like a small child as if to say 'Go ahead, what're you waiting for, I'm ready for storytime.'

Both Fred and George were laughing now, Fred trying to keep the blood from his coughing under control. Albus looked over at the twins, then back at Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy. Perhaps you could go get Mr. Weasley here a potion to help with his internal bleeding? I imagine he is rather uncomfortable, and laughter is, after all, one of nature's best healers."

The twins looked slightly smug, or as smug as one could look when you were the same color as your sheet, and Poppy looked ready to hit Albus. But, she did as he requested, and helped Fred to drink his potion and get settled in for "storytime".

"Now then, Severus. Perhaps you can clear this mess up for us?" Albus looked again as if he was having a hard time restraining his smile.

Giving another quick look towards Hermione to make sure she was alright with him doing this, Severus took a deep breath at her nod, and began to explain away the very strange first night.


	14. Chapter 14

"I was moving about the castle this evening on my rounds," he began in his deep voice. "I had cleared up to and including the fourth floor and was making my way up the staircase when I was..." He paused here for a moment, a pensive look on his face as he tried to think of the best way to articulate what he wanted to say. "Shall we say grounded?" Severus gave an annoyed look to Hermione, although she could see a small amount of underlying amusement in his eyes as well. "About halfway up the staircase, Miss Granger came out of the dark and ran into me, with quite a large amount of energy on her side. She ended up catching me off guard, and the both of us fell down the staircase."

Gasps could be heard coming from the female residents of the Hospital Wing, filled equally with shock and surprise. Giving the women his signature glare, Severus continued with his story, annoyed at being interrupted.

"I was able not only to get a cushioning charm cast on the floor before we landed, but i was able to get an arm on the girl and direct the landing as well. Her ankle was somehow injured in the fall, but other than that she should be fine."

"Are you alright, Severus?" It was Minerva who had cut it, her voice the usual firm, professional tone, but a deep concern could be dected in her eyes for him, for the both of them.

"I'm fine, Minerva. I hit my head, but I am sure its nothing that won't be gone by morning." Barely a few syllables had left his mouth before Poppy came rushing from around Hermione's bed and over to him, waving her wand around him and forcing him to bend down.

"Severus, you're bleeding." The medi-witch didn't sound as flustered as Minerva, but the concern was just as evident in her voice. She ran her wand through his head, chanting something quietly under her breath. The blood slowly began to clear around his wound, but a small amount remained clotted in his hair. "It appears as though it is just a scrape, Severus, nothing too horrible." It took a few more strange wand motions around the Potions Master's body before Madam Pomfrey finally seemed satisfied. "It also seems as though you don't have a concussion, either."

"As I had said before, Poppy, nothing that a little sleep won't fix." He didn't sound angry with her per se, he just didn't like being interrupted. He chanced a glance over at Hermione. He could tell she was glad that he was alright, but she was giving him a look that clearly said, "Why aren't you happier you're okay?" It wasn't that he was upset that there wasn't something worse wrong with him, that would just be weird, but he wasn't about to spend the day rejoicing his good health either. He'd been through a lot, and a 'not concussion' wasn't that big of a deal to him.

"Very well, you two." Albus spoke up from his chair; a seemingly impatient look in his sparkling blue eyes was directed at Poppy and Minerva. For someone that proved the saying "With age comes wisdom" so well, he had some very childish moments. "Severus has been looked over and seems to be in tip-top ship-shape condition. Now. Severus." He turned his gaze once more to the dark professor. "If you'd be so kind as to continue with your story."

"Of course Headmaster." Severus's eyes left Hermione's and returned to the room at large. "It was revealed to me after some questioning that the reason for Miss Granger's carelessness in the hallways, and being out of bed after hours in the first place, was severe emotional distress." Here he turned towards the quiet corner of the wing, where Ron was lying unmoving and unconscious on his bed, still covered in blood, and gave him a hard look. _'If looks could kill.'_ he gave a mental snort. _'Then again, that wouldn't be much of an accomplishment, I suppose. Weasley looks a though he's already having teeth with Death himself.'_ Trying not to let his mental smirk take over his physical mouth, he looked over at Minerva. "It appears as though Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger got into quite the arguement."

The Hospital Wing errupted into chaos again with his words, or at least it tried to. Harry and Ginny started talking, or more yelling really, to McGonagall about what Ron did and how they hated him and how he deserved what he got. Fred and George tried to get out of their beds to finish the job, and kill their brother the proper way, even if it meant doing so with their bare hands. Poppy and Minerva didn't know what hit them, and were hardly expecting Ron to be the cause of it all. Or Ron's hurtful words to Hermione, rather, was more to the point of what they couldn't believe. It was well known throughout the school that Ron had a thing for Hermione. It was equally, if not more, well known that Ron could be, and was, quite the thick-headed idiotic asshole sometimes. People were always taking bets on the next time his temper would screw things up. especially after what had happened at the beginning of the previous year with Harry and the Triwizard Tournament. But no one thought that he would be dumb enough to screw things up with Hermione.

Minerva and Poppy had their hands full with Harry and the Weasleys, and Albus was only too content to sit back, relax, and watch the entertaining sight unfold before him. Severus took their distraction as an opportunity to sit down again. His hand immediately found Hermione's once more, and he let out the smallest, almost inaudible sigh of relieft.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She spoke quietly, making sure that he would be the only one to hear her, despite the commotion going on around them.

"Yes, I'm fine." She gave him a sort of "Yeah, right" look. "I'm just tired. And my head hurts a bit from the fall. Other than that, I really am alright." He gave her the most sincere look he could manage and gave her hand a squeeze. Hermione gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back, looking down at where her small hand joined with his much larger one.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Severus gave her a quizzical look. "Out in the corridor, about your head?"

"Oh. Um..." He had a hard time meeting her eyes for a few moments. "I guess I just didn't notice it." He still couldn't look directly at her.

"Didn't notice... Severus. The back of your skull was bleeding. How in the world could you have possibly failed to notice that?" Her voice remained quite, though it was the words were laced with a disbelieving quality to them.

His eyes finally raised to meet hers. The darkness in them was shining a bit, almost like they had been polished. "I suppose it was similar to what happened with you when you first hurt your ankle." Hermione thought back, to before the tears and the (physical) pain, and after the steps. She had felt fine. All because Severus was with her. He was there telling her that he was going to make it all better, and take care of her, and kiss her, and... Kiss her. Kiss... Oh. Looking back up at him, Hermione could see so many different emotions flitting through Severus's eyes.

The noise behind them was starting to quiet down, and, giving her hand a last squeeze goodbye, Severus stood up from her hospital bed once more. He strode over to where Minerva had managed to get Harry and Ginny peacefully asleep in their beds. Poppy was still struggling to get the twins to stay away from their brother.

"Minerva, perhaps you should go and help Poppy." Both Minerva and Severus turned around to once more notice the headmaster, silently rising from his armchair beside Hermione's bed.

"Of course, Albus. Shall you be remaining here for awhile to enjoy the fun, or are you turning in for the night?" The Gryffindor Head of House looked rather annoyed, and Albus was a smart enough man to know not to mess with Minerva when her cubs were involved.

"Neither, Minerva, m'dear. I was going to ask Severus if I could have a word with him in my office for a moment." Minerva gave him a glare, surprised he had the gall to take the only other healer in the school away from the place he was needed most. "It will only be for a few minutes, Minerva, you have my word. Severus will be back in twenty minutes to help, I promise." McGonagall looked unconvinced, but walked away with a huff over to the medi-witch. Passing by Hermione's bed, she failed to notice the mildly worried look on her face.

"If you'd be so kind as to join me, Severus?"

His eyes flicking quickly to Hermione, Severus followed the Headmaster out of the large Hospital Wing doors, suddenly feeling very small.

SSHGSSHG

A/N: Hey guys! I'd like to thank everyone who favorited the one-shot I wrote this week in honor of Severus's birthday. I only got two or three reviews for it, but I won't be discouraged. If you haven't read it yet, you should check it out, its kind of funny. Its called "Happy Birthday, Now Blow Out Your Candles". Some people wanted me to do more with it, and if I ever do, it won't be for awhile yet.

I'm coming up on my 100th review (can't believe it!) and I want to do something special. So. The 100th reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice. Or something better, if they have a better idea. I'm running on very little sleep. But you get the idea. 100th review= something awesome.

Next week's installment: Severus may finally get some answers he's seeking, and Hermione will hopefully get some pain potions for her ankle. That has to be killing her by now. Should Ron be kept in a coma for being an ass? Or should we wake him up and let Severus beat the crap out of him? You decide.

Let me know what you thought- good, bad, or ugly, I gladly accept it all.

Oh. One more thing. _The Fault In Our Stars_. I don't care if you're 17 or 70. Buy it. Read it. Love it. John Green. Need i say more... Just had to throw that in there.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey everybody. I know I'm a little late with this weekend's update, but I still did, so yay for me. I want to thank you for all of the awesome responses that I've been getting with both this story, and the oneshot I posted. It means a lot. This is a short chapter, but I feel it says a lot on its own without words. **Remember** that back in Chapter 8, Severus and Albus had discussed Hermione ( or Albus discussed and Severus yelled) and Albus is not only okay with the relationship, but is encourgaing it.

Also, I'd like to both thank, and congratulate **IndigoWriter** on being my 100th reviewer. Let me know what you'd like as your prize!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Potterverse. It belongs to the one, the only, J.K. Rowling.

SSHGSSHG

Severus and Albus walked quietly through the corridors. Severus always loved the school at night, almost specifically for its silence. Tonight, however, it was a heavy sort of silence. The air was tense, and it seemed as though he could cut through it with a knife. Only for Severus, though. Albus seemed perfectly content, strolling through the castle with a soft smile on his face. Most headmasters would be absolutely mortified at being in such ridiculous attire in front of his staff and students, but he walked with a confidence that only Albus Dumbledore could pull off.

They neared the gargoyle, and Albus said the password, some sort of strange candy as per usual. Severus wasn't exactly sure why he felt this way- worried, confused, anxious. He had absolutely no idea what the Headmaster wanted to discuss. It couldn't be the situation with Hermione. He was okay with that, wasn't he? They entered the office, and Albus motioned him to take a chair before the fire. Severus sat down, his back straight, his posture tense.

"Albus, might I ask what it is you wish to discuss?" He went right to the point, wanting to get whatever it was over with and back to Hermione. He needed to know that she was okay, needed to see it for himself.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a discussion, dear boy. More of an update, maybe so far as to say a sort of warning." The word 'warning' set the alarm bells in his head off, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"Albus," His voice was icy, and his teeth were clenched. "what do you mean 'warning'?" He gave the Headmaster one of his most fearsome looks. Albus was almost a tad bit scared for a moment. Almost.

"Relax, Severus. Calm down." Albus's eyes still sparkled, but the blue showed serenity within them. "There is merely something I wish to tell you regarding yourself and Miss Granger."

Severus went pale, even more so than he already was. "Albus, quit this babbling and get on with it."

Albus would've liked to play around a bit more, but he could see the distress within the Potions Master's eyes.

"It would seem," he began, "that your feelings for Miss Granger are progressing faster than was scheduled. I..."

"Albus. What do you mean 'scheduled'?" Severus was fighting back the urge to yell. He didn't know what the old man was going on about, but whatever it was, he didn't like where it was going.

"After our talk the other day, I was worried that you might not have taken what I said to heart. I was only concerned for your wellbeing."

"Albus. What. Did. You. Do." He was standing now, pacing in front of the fire, not able to look at the man he viewed as a father.

"Its not a big deal, Severus. Its nothing for you to get so worked up about. The best thing for you right now would be to stay as calm as possible and..."

"ALBUS!"

"I may have placed a spell on you to help enhance your feelings for the girl." Albus spoke quickly, not wishing to incur the Potions Master's wrath any further. He paused here, waiting to see his reaction. Severus's head jerked toward him and his eyes were on fire. Albus felt a cold chill pass through him, unsure if he had ever seen the man so angry. "Severus, I didn't create any feelings or emotions that weren't already there. We both know that that goes against most of the laws of magic. I merely used a spell that would draw out the feelings for Hermione that you didn't want to see. The spell allowed your heart to interact with the girl without that brilliant brain of yours getting in the way. I only want the best for you, m'boy, and that girl is the best." Severus had stopped pacing by now, and had returned to his chair, listening to what the Headmaster was saying. "She will be there for you when no one else will. She'll be able to help you with things only others could dream about. The two of you together are a match made in heaven. You care for her, Severus. We both know that you do. I can remove the spell if you like, but it has already done most of its job."

"Yes." It was barely audible.

"Come again?"

"Remove the spell." Severus got up once more and stood before the Headmaster, looking down at him with a blank expression on his face. "Remove the spell now, Albus. If I am to build a relationship with this girl, it will be on my own terms. I will not have my emotions clouded because of your meddling. If I am to show her how much I care, then I shall do so the way I wish. I will be able to say that I care for her because I care for her, not because of some fucking spell."

Albus was left speechless. His took out his wand, and raised it to Severus's heart. He began an incantation, chanting quietly under his breath in what seemed to be latin. There was a soft white glow around Severus, then it vanished. Albus lowered his wand, still looking up at the man before him.

"It is done."

Severus turned around swiftly on his heel, and left the office with a bang, only one thing running through his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys! Its been so long, and I feel really bad, but I'm back. I have just a few things to mention. First, that the requested next installment of "Happy Birthday, Now Blow Out Your Candles" will be written. I had wanted it up for Valentine's Day, but obviously that didn't happen. I'm going to try and get it up within the next few weeks. Second, I want to try and get some more up for my Remus/Hermione story, I just don't know when yet. But they are coming! Thirdly, to any Phantom Phans out there, I may have something for you guys as well. I'm going Tuesday night to see "Love Never Dies" in theaters and I couldn't be more excited.

So, please read, review, and hopefully enjoy. Good, bad, or ugly, I take what I can get.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a strong desire to burn my Biology textbook.

SSHGSSHG

Madam Pomfrey made her way over to Hermione. The poor girl had been in there over an hour, and she still had yet to be thoroughly checked over. By now she was half asleep with a grimace on her face, most likely from the pain in her ankle. She stirred as the medi-witch approached, giving her a small smile when she recognized the elderly face.

"Hello Poppy." Her voice was small, but Poppy could hear the affection within it.

"Hello my dear." She began making some intricate wand motions over Hermione's body. "I'm so sorry it took this long, Hermione, but you know how boys are- they heal quickly but Merlin forbid they're uncomfortable for one minute."

Hermione gave a small chuckle at that, knowing exactly how boys can be about those things, especially Weasley boys.

Madam Pomfrey continued her wand motions, only stopping when areas began to light up over Hermion's body. There was a yellow glow above her left wrist, and a dark red, almost black one above her injured ankle. Poppy had expected these, and she did not worry over them. What did have her furrowing her brow, however, was the greatly unexpected bright red glow coming from above Hermione's head. This concerned her, quite a bit actually.

Hermione had yet to notice the glow around her head, and was surprised at the look on the older woman's face.

"Poppy..." she spoke hesitantly, almost afraid to ask. "Poppy, what's wrong?"

The medi-witch spoke slowly, wanting her to both understand and keep calm with her words.

"I'm not sure yet... Let me just cast a few more spells to be certain. Her use of the words "a few" was quite an understatement. Saying that she cast a few more spells was like saying Hermione only spends a few hours studying. Nearly five minutes passed before she dropped her arms, her wand hand lying tired at her side. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips, and a slightly forlorn look was on her face. Hermione's face paled at the look she saw directed towards her, her insides starting to panic.

"Poppy. Poppy, you're starting to freak me out." Her breathing started to quicken. "Poppy Pomfrey you will tell me what's wrong with me right now!" Hermione was in full out panic mode by now. Her face was white and she was on the verge of hyperventalating for yet a second time that night.

"Hermione. Hermione calm down. It's not that bad. Really." Poppy knew she was lying through her teeth, but she needed her to calm down. It certainly would not be good if she passed out. She ran over to her potion store and brought out two bottles. The first was a calming drought, which she quickly gave to Hermione. "Here you go dear. Calm down, it's alright. There's nothing to worry about. You just have a little concussion, its no big deal." The drought was taking effect quickly. The color partially returned to her face, and her breathing evened out. "See? It's alright. You're fine. A little sleep and a bit of potion- you'll be good as new by morning."

Hermione gave her a look of relief, the words slowly sinking in. Madam Pomfrey gave her the second vial. Drinking it down without asking what it was, she laid back and waited for it whatever it was to take effect. As her eyes were fluttering closed, she noticed Severus walking back into the wing. She drifted off to sleep, comforted by the thought of him being there. She failed to notice the small look of pity that crossed the medi-witch's face. Poppy had felt bad for lying to the girl, but knew to truth would have only made her worse. It would be a miracle if Hermione remembered anything that had occurred during the last few hours come morning.

SSHGSSHG

Severus strode quietly back into the Hospital Wing, his thoughts only focused on getting back to Hermione. He glanced over towards her bed, unconcerned for the sleeping Weasleys on the other side of the room, and noticed Poppy pulling away from the girl, two empty vials in her hands. Hermione's eyes drifted shut, and he knew that they would remain so for quite some time. Poppy turned to look at him, a look of relief crossing over her face at seeing his return.

"Severus. Thank goodness you're back. I could certainly use your help." She walked over to him, giving him a small smile. "How's your head feeling, dear? Alright I hope?"

"Yes, Poppy. It is fine." He didn't speak rudely, but Poppy could tell that he was particularly impatient tonight. "Where has Minerva gone, Poppy? Surely she would be more capable for such an..." He looked around at the sleeping Gryffindors with distaste. "...assignment?"

"She left about ten minutes ago, Severus. She went to Gryffindor tower, to make sure that the rest of the students were alright after this whole debacle." He raised his eyebrow at that, surprised that she would leave her cubs in such a state. Poppy continued, giving Severus a knowing glance. "Minerva said she would be back first thing in the morning to check on them, though."

Giving him a playful and slightly uncharacteristic smirk, she turned from him and walked back towards Hermione, summoning some materials from her store room as she went.

"Now then. If you would be so kind as to run some vital spells on the Weasleys again? We really need to keep an eye on their blood pressure, particularly Fred Weasley's."

Severus reluctantly went over to the sleeping students, his wand flying as he did so. As predicted, Fred Weasley's signs were a little off, but nothing that had to be worried over. He turned around to once more look at Hermione. Poppy was drawing an intricate pattern over her ankle with her wand. Walking over he could see the bones realigning beneath her skin, and would swear that he could hear them making little popping noises.

"Severus?" Poppy spoke suddenly. "Why is it that you didn't heal this yourself? You are one of the best healers I know; this shouldn't have been a problem for you."

She gave him a confused sort of look, awaiting his response with curiosity. "It was late, Poppy, and I was tired. I didn't trust myself to mend anything at the time, let alone something as complex as an ankle. I was bound to fuck something up." Poppy glared at him for his use of a swear word, but had heard him say far worse. He had spoken calmly and evenly, despite his cursing, his voice not betraying any of the emotions he felt. The sight of Hermions's black and blue ankle greatly upset him; he couldn't bear to see her hurt. He still had no idea what Albus did to him, but whatever it was made him feel so much for such a small person.

Poppy gave him a nod and began wrapping Hermion's ankle with a magical version of an ace bandage. That was the beauty of being in the wizarding world, and one of the only consolations Severus had. Hermione would not have to endure wearing a cast for weeks, but could be walking normally, albeit a little tenderly, by morning. He knew she would be alright.

"Severus?" He brought his eyes once more to the medi-witch. "Severus, if you would be so kind as to wrap the other bandage around Hermion's left wrist?" At his raised eyebrow, she followed with "I'm afraid she hurt that as well in the fall. Nothing major, just a minor sprain" He crossed to the other side of the bed, picking up the indicated bandage. He placed it on her arm, marveling at how small her hand was compared to his much larger one. His long fingers came in handy for things like this, their dextarity proving to be quite useful. He wound the elastic bandage gently around her arm, wrist, and hand, taking care not to wind it to tightly. When he finished, he held it in place with a simple sticking charm and carefully laid her hand back down upon the bed. Giving one last gentle touch to her fingers, his eyes rose to see Poppy finishing with her ankle.

"You know Severus, you really did a wonderful job of protecting her during the fall." She too sealed the bandage with a sticking charm and looked up to meet his eyes. Poppy gave him a small smile, proud of him for what he'd done.

"It's my job, Poppy." He spoke flatly, keeping the light out of his eyes that had wanted to shine through when he heard the words _you_, _protecting_, and _her_. It made him happy knowing that she was safe because of him.

"I know, Severus. But it was still awfully..." She was cut off mid sentence at a gasp from the Potions Master. Poppy looked down to see him clutching his left arm, both his face and his knuckles white.

He gave her a knowing look, and began walking as quickly as he could towards the doors. He heard Poppy call out behind him.

"Severus." There was a sad look in her eyes, one that he had seen many times before. "Be careful."

He gave her a nod, knowing what she really meant. "I always am." Spinning around, he left the Hospital Wing, mentally preparing himself for this sudden meeting with the Dark Lord, thoughts of keeping Hermione safe from _His_ knowledge coursing through him.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: No! Surely this can't be a new chapter? Well, it is. I won't get into explaining now, so go ahead and read on.

Disclaimer- I own nothing accept a severe anger for the annoyingly arrogant woman at the theater for 'Seminar' in NYC who told me that "There aren't any afternoon shows this Wednesday or the next one. You could see the 7 o'clock one if you want. We put an add in the local paper announcing the time change." It's fucking New York City, people come from across the country, and you didn't think to put the schedule change _anywhere_ online? . . . sorry. Just needed to get that out. Two weeks before Alan left the show, I went with my mom to see him in _Seminar_, when this happened. I ended up almost crying in the middle of Times Square. But I didn't. I made it to 45th St.

SSHGSSHG

"What do you mean she won't remember anything?"

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but its true. The potion I used combined with the concussion will make her memory fuzzy from a few hours prior. There was no way to avoid it."

Minerva sighed, looking around the medi-witch's office, trying to avoid meeting her eyes. "Poppy, it was bad enough that she had to go through it once. Telling me that someone has to sit her down and tell her one of her best friends betrayed her trust like that . . . I can't even fathom it."

"I know Minny. I care about her just as much as you do. I can't stand the thought of hurting her like that." Both women were silent for awhile, lost in their shared thoughts of the unfortunate Gryffindor. "Who's going to tell her?" The question that'd been on their minds was finally put to voice. You could practically hear the silence, and their hearts, shatter. "Perhaps Albus . . ."

"No. You know as well as I that he cares for her as well. It would kill him." They were quiet for a moment, trying to come up with a solution. "What about Severus?" Poppy gave her an odd look. "He was there with her for half of it, and he'd certainly have no qualms about 'hurting her feelings'."

"Minerva, that's precisely what I'm worried about. She'll need comfort when she finds out. She was obviously more than upset about it last night. Only a brain injury afterwards was able to relax her."

The elderly professor sighed again. "You're right, Poppy." She gave her a small smile. "You usually are with these sort of things." She began pacing a bit around the office, a habit she had picked up at the school over the years. "Perhaps we should ask Albus his opinion. He always seems to have some 'wise insight' with difficult situations." Poppy gave a laugh at that.

"'Wise insight'. I'm sure that that is the best way I have ever heard Albus's strange ways described." The longtime friends shared a smile, both silently agreeing that this was indeed true. They had almost forgotten about their delemma when they heard a sound coming from the main room.

SSHGSSHG

Albus slowly walked into the Hospital Wing, dragging a half conscious Potions Master with him. Poppy and Minerva ran in from her office, surprised to see the two men. Looking up, Albus met their eyes and gave a grim shake of his head. Walking over to the row of beds, he helped Severus into the bed next to Hermione. _'It'll certainly help him if he sees her when he comes around again,'_ he thought with a smile. _'It will surely help them both.'_ The moment his body hit the mattress, Severus lost the last of his alertness and passed out into a deep sleep. Albus looked up to see Minerva looking at him with a strange expression, an odd cross between pained concern and confusion. Before he could question her on it, Poppy came bustling over from the store room, wand in one hand, several bottles of potion in the other. Her wand was flying around him, and soon there was a curtain around his section of the wing and nearly all of his clothes were removed. The silence was finally broken by a gasp from Minerva. She was used to seeing him injured, but this was something new entirely.

His entire torso was covered in cuts that looked about one inch long. They were shallow, but there were so many of them that it must have hurt far worse than any decent slice to the abdomen would. Poppy gave her a slightly relieved smile, trying to convey how fortunate they were that the cuts were small. She knew Severus could handle pain well. Albus gave them both a grim look, motioning for Poppy to continue. He moved around the bed and grasped Minerva by the arm, who was still staring at the unconscious Potions Professor. Knowing the look in his eyes, she followed him out of the enclosure and into Poppy's office where they would not be overheard.

"Albus, what happened tonight?" Her voice was small, her pain showing through. Between last night and the earlier morning hours they are in now, it had been a rough day, and you could tell it was taking its toll. "What could have made _Him_ do that? He's not usually that . . . creative. Especially not with Severus."

The Headmaster took a moment to order his thoughts before replying, "Perhaps he wished to do something . . . shall we say 'special' for the beginning of the new school year."

Minerva shook her head, her skin pale and a sick look upon her face. She was a strong woman, that could never be denied, but when it came to the people she cared about . . . it was too much to take sometimes. She walked over to the window, staring at the rising sun.

"Tell me the year won't be like this, Albus." She turned to face him. "I understand that Severus is doing what he must do, but Hermione and the Weasleys . . . I've seen Severus practically on the brink of death more times than I'd care to remember, but I know that he can get through it. But the children . . . They're so young, Albus. Even with just a simple accident as this, I keep thinking if they'll look the same once they start working for the Order. I can't help it, Albus. The thoughts just try and overtake me." By the end of this, Albus could see the tears shining in her eyes. Severus had always been like a son to him, to them both. To the three of them, really, only Poppy was conditioned to seeing him in various states of injury like this one. They all cared as much for Hermione. Even the Weasleys we like family to them, to a certain extent. Seeing them all suffering, even for a good cause, caused them just as much, if not more, pain.

He put his arms around his old friend, letting her cry her fears out. They'd done this for one another on occasion, so they had a system worked out by now. When the tears subsided, he pulled back and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Minerva." She looked almost offended. He chuckled a bit. "I know that that is extremely difficult to ask of you. However, I have a feeling that things are going to get better soon. Trust me when I say things will improve for us all." He gave her a slightly desperate look, needing her to understand before it even happened. For when it did, it would take her some getting used to. She had to get used to it, or she'd ruin everything. She had to accept it. He needed her to accept it. He didn't know what he'd do if she didn't.

Minerva gave a sigh and looked at him with a slight smile. "And would you happen to know these mystical occurrences from that 'wise insight' you seem to use so often?"

His eyes sparkled a little brighter. This was the Minerva he knew.

"You could say that."

She let out a playfully exasperated "hhmph" before a passive look crossed her face again as she remembered something.

"Albus . . ."

"Yes, m'dear." He was a bit uncertain, having a feeling at where she was going to go with this.

"Albus . . . Why did you put Severus in the bed next to Hermione's?" _'So she noticed.' _He let out an internal sigh. _'Perhaps I should tell both her and Poppy at once. However, I may not have to tell them anything yet. Technically there is nothing _officially defined_ going on between them right now. They deserve to figure this out in peace on their own. Yes, that's what I'll do.'_

Apparently he had been silent for quite some time, certainly longer than he had anticipated, because he was on the receiving end of a very amusingly impatient look from Minerva.

"I'm sorry, m'dear. I was just pondering something for a moment."

"I could tell." She could also tell that he was stalling, she just knew him that well. "Albus. My answer, if you please."

"Oh. Yes, yes. Right. Uh . . ." He let out a small cough and she gave him a look that read loud and clear 'answer me, now'. "You see, the thing is, Minny . . ." He trailed off yet again. Oh yes, he was stalling. Another stern look from her was enough to make him give in. "I don't wish to reveal any of my actions or reasonings right now." The look she gave him screamed 'incredulous'. He continued, trying to convey his thoughts without giving too much away. "I just feel that it would be better all around if you didn't know at this particular moment in time."

"And how, exactly, is my not knowing the reasoning behind you placing Severus Snape's unconscious body in a bed right next to Hermione Granger's equally unconscious body going to 'be better all around'." You could practically feel smugness of the 'Ha! I just won.' running through her head seeping from her body, she seemed that impressed with herself. Shaking his head, Albus replied the best he could.

"Please, Minerva. You're just going to have to trust me on this. What is happening with Severus is something best left unsaid and unknown, at least until he figures it out for himself. It's going to change him, Minerva, and he won't be the only one affected by it. What he's going through . . . Well, lets just say a different Severus Snape is something that the wizarding world didn't prepare for. Something new this way comes, and we'd all best be ready for him."

SSHGSSHG

A/N: So hey everyone. I finally had some time and wrote this out. I feel like I may have ended it on a slightly omnious note, but that's what came out of my head. A lot of questions should be answered in the next chapter, which I'd like to somehow magically have for you guys tomorrow or Sunday.

I have a ton of ideas for a few oneshots and a threeshot or two. Also, don't worry. A sequal to 'Happy Birthday, Now Blow Out Your Candles' will be written as promised. Expect that sometime within the next two weeks.

So, please review. I take good, bad, and ugly. Plus I love hearing your ideas. I finally have a definitive plotline for this story, and it has me pretty excited.

Last thing, if you're interested in being my beta, please let me know . . . I could really use one.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey everybody. The next chapter, as promised. I hope that this can explain a few things, I'm trying to move the plot along for you guys. This is the longest chapter yet, nearly 4,000 words. I'm rather proud of myself, if I may say so. And I hope this makes up a little for waiting so long to update before. If you have any questions, leave them in the reviews or message me. I hope I was clear enough when I was writing. Some things may seem a little unfinished, but all will be revealed in time.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a strong wish to make my readers happy again.

SSHGSSHG

Darkness. Silence. Was he dead? Perhaps this was what Hell was actually like. Not scorching flames or pits of fire. Perhaps Hell was nothingness. Just space for your mind to exist in while it thought about its life. The good, although mostly the bad, considering you had indeed ended up in hell. He knew that he'd end up here eventually. He knew he deserved it.

Severus slowly opened his eyes. The light hurt them a bit, and everything had a fuzzy edge surrounding it. When the world finally came back into focus, he knew that he was the farthest place possible from Hell. He was able to discern that he was in the Hospital Wing. As to the reason he could care less. What had brought him back to reality, what had really amazed him, was what lie in front of him. Hermione. The most perfect creature he knew in existence. Someone must think he wasn't a complete bastard if they let such a beautiful sight as her be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. He could most certainly get used to it.

Memories of the previous, or what he assumed to be the previous, night came flooding back to him. The crash landing on the staircase, Hermione's injuries, the meeting with the Headmaster, and the meeting with the Dark Lord. Memories weren't the only things being brought back to him. He was hit with a wall of rage for the Weasley boy, instantly wanting nothing more than to tear him to shreds. Severus tried to look for him, but noticed that the rest of his area, combined with Hermione's, was curtained off. _'Albus . . . Surely he must have done this.'_ Despite his anger with the elderly wizard, he couldn't say that he had minded the gesture.

Severus remained still, and quietly took inventory of his body. His chest and back stung, but it wasn't too bad. He could deal with it. He was able to easily move his arms and legs and, though moving stung his back even more, found that he was able to sit up. Looking down, he noticed that he was near naked, only wearing his boxers, which were slightly stained with droplets of blood, most likely from the previous night. _'Of course. Why does Poppy always neglect to put my clothing back on?'_ He looked around and, with a sigh, noticed that his robes were nowhere to be seen. Shaking his head, he got up and slowly made his way over to Hermione's bedside, figuring if she awoke, it would be nothing she hadn't seen before.

Gently sitting on the side of the bed so as not to wake her, he slipped his hand under her sheet to find hers. It was still bandaged, but from what he could tell her skin was healthily warm, and he noticed that, thankfully, some of the color had returned to her face. She looked so peaceful while she slept, despite the pain she was surely in. The outline of her ankle at the bottom of the bed looked normal sized for someone of her stature, and the outline of the bandages showed them to be considerably looser than when they were applied. She was healing rather well. Severus gave a small sigh of relief. _'Thank Merlin that she only had to deal with those two. I don't know what I'd do with myself if she hit her head.'_ He recalled the night before, remembered that while mid-air all he thought about was keeping her safe. Thinking that he _had_ to keep her safe. Feeling a small pang of emotion at the thought of her being seriously injured, he brought his lips down over her forehead in the softest of kisses. He pulled his head back, the awkward angle having cast a sting upon his body, and just stared at her, gratefully amazed.

He could feel her body begin to stir, and Severus watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open, anticipation filling him at seeing her beautiful brown eyes staring up at him as they had done last night when he had held her. What he didn't expect, however, was to see her eyes widen and feel her hand fly out of his.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione was having a wonderful dream. She'd go as far to say as it was one of the most pleasant of her life. It was a repeat of her night with Severus, only it was a little different. She could tell that they weren't in his room at Grimmauld Place, although the sheets were the same silken material. Not only that, but he was acting a bit differently as well. He was moving more slowly, his caresses more gentle and lingering. He kept whispering sweet little endearments in her ear, nothing like the rather dirty commands of their stormy night together. His lips kept lightly brushing over hers, and they neither pushed her nor demanded from her. He was acting rather like . . . a lover. He brought one of his hands down to clasp one of hers and his other slid into her hair, his lips never daring to leave her skin for a second. She felt his most gentle kiss yet, brushed just along her forehead, when something strange happened. The edges of her vision started blurring to black, and she felt Severus fading away from her. Although his hand, strangly, didn't.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw the object of her dreams before her, in what she now understood as the real world. Her eyes widened in confusion, and her hand flew out of his. Her heart started beating rapidly and she felt herself panicking a little. She had no idea where she was, and, more to the point, had no idea why he was sitting beside her, nearly naked, and holding what appeared to be her bandaged hand. _'What the hell happened?'_ She sat up, her eyes still moving about the room, and felt a funny feeling in her head. It felt kind of like a teddy bear- warm and fuzzy. Finally, she was able to place herself at the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. That still didn't explain what she was doing here. _'Or him for that matter.'_

It was then that she noticed the scars. The new ones, at least. They covered his torso, and appeared to look quite new. And his eyes, she observed, looked odd. Confused and slightly hurt, with just a bit of underlying concern. _'What in the world is going on?'_ She was just about to question him when she heard footsteps walking across the wing.

SSHGSSHG

Severus heard the footsteps and hurried over to his bed. He had just made it when the curtain was pulled back.

"Hermione. Dear are you alright?" It was Poppy, and she looked rather like her feathers were ruffled. "Your heartrate has gone up again. Are you in a lot of pain?" Her wand was out, and the vital sign spell was cast before she could blink. She looked again at her young patient, the confused look in her eyes finally registering. "I'm so sorry, m'dear. You must be wondering why you're here." Poppy gave her a compassionate look before sitting on the spot Severus had occupied only seconds before. Severus could see Hermione start to relax, her body settling back into the pillows.

"Among other things." Her voice sounded small, and the statement came out with a bit of a rasp. Hermione's eyes glanced at Severus, her look not going unnoticed by the mediwitch.

Poppy sat up startled. "Oh! Severus. Dear me. I didn't notice you were awake. We didn't expect you to be up until the late evening at least."

"My apologies for not sticking to your schedule, Madam." Poppy could hear the playfull undertone to his voice. It was weak, but it was still there. She gave him a small smile.

"Its quite alright. You never were one to listen to my instructions and stay put and heal like a good boy, were you?"

"I'm afraid not." His voice, like Hermione's, seemed a bit rough. She summoned them each a glass of water, before turning to Hermione once more.

"Let me just look over you two quickly, Mione, and then i'll explain everything." Both Hermione and Severus seemed confused with her words, but sat back and, like good little patients, drank their water while they were being checked over.

SSHGSSHG

Minerva was walking out of Poppy's office just as Albus was walking into the hospital wing. He was, thankfully, wearing somewhat decent wizard's robes at Minerva's and Poppy's prompting. They were a baby blue color, but appeared not to have any 'animations' on them like his pajamas did. Giving a smile to Minerva, he followed her to the closed in section of the wing, taking note of the peacefully sleeping Gryffindors. Fred Weasley still seemed to have some trouble breathing, but he appeared to be doing fine under the circumstances.

Minerva pulled back the curtain and her eyes widened a bit. She had known that Poppy had gone to tend to Hermione, but she certainly wasn't expecting both her and Severus to be upright and conscious.

"Poppy. Is everything alright?" The medi-witched turned from Severus and saw Albus walking in behind Minerva, mercifully wearing fairly normal robes.

"Of course, Minerva. Things are looking quite well, actually. Severus appears to be fully healed." She turned back to the Potions Master. "The cuts will leave you sore for a few hours, but its nothing you can't handle. I suggest using some of that wonderful cream you've invented before you go to bed tonight. You'll be back in tip top shape by this time tomorrow." You could hear the two new arrivals let out a small breath at the news, relieved that he had once more escaped relatively unscathed from the Dark Lord.

"And Hermione?" Albus asked.

"I was just about to look her over now, Albus." Poppy walked over to Hermione's bed, seeing the still incredibly confused look on her face. A small smile seemed to placate her a bit, and Poppy began casting her spells. A faint green glow surrounded her wrist, while a greenish yellow one glowed from her ankle. These had been the colors Poppy had expected, and, feeling a small bout of gratitude that someone was watching over her favorite student, moved her gaze to her head. The was a dark gold glow surrounding her head. This was not what was supposed to happen. Poppy, Minerva, and Albus's shoulders dropped a bit, each with a look resembling defeat. A look of alarm passed over Hermione, and Severus remained sitting on his bed, unable to fully see what was happening.

"Poppy . . ." Albus began delicately, not wanting to alarm Hermione any further. "Poppy, did you give her the correct potion?"

"Of course I did, Albus." She glared at him. "Do you honestly think I would've risked messing up with someone as important as Hermione? I . . ."

"I'm sure," Minerva interjected, "that Albus wasn't implying anything like that, Poppy. We're all just a little concerned." Minerva shuffled over to her friend, placing her hand on her shoulder and giving her a slight smile, trying to make her feel better. "We know that you did everything correctly."

"Minerva, can I . . ." The three concerned staff members abruptly turned at the sound of Severus's voice, having almost forgotten he was there.

"Severus! Of course you can go." Poppy was the one that answered, knowing how he hated staying in the Hospital Wing for any length of time. "Your clothes are in the bathroom." She waved her wand and a robe appeared beside him. "You're free to dress and return to your quarters. Classes start in a few hours after all." Severus looked ready to interject, wanting to know what was wrong with Hermione. At a prompting nod from Albus, he rose and put the robe on, making way for the part in the curtains to leave. The last thing he heard before the flaps closed was Minerva muttering quietly to Albus.

"Albus, what're we going to do? Who's going to tell her?"

Severus Snape returned to his quarters, hurt, confused, concerned, and, most of all, afraid.

SSHGSSHG

Poppy, Minerva, and Albus all sat gathered around Hemione's bed.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She didn't sound entirely upset. More as though she had a strong desire to understand the situation she currently found herself in.

The three all looked at each other uncertainly. A few moments passed before the Headmaster finally spoke up.

"Perhaps," he began, "it would be best if we all told her together." He received a slight nod of resigned understanding from the two women.

"Tell me what?" Hermione's eyes traveled to the six staring back at her, wondering where in the world this was going.

"Hermione, dear." Minerva began this time. "What's the last thing you remember?" Hermione gave her a quizzical look, thinking back as hard as she could. It was a little difficult for some reason, but she was finally able to answer.

"We were all settling down in front of the fire after the feast in the common room. We had just begun a discussion about Professor Umbridge." She was surrounded by one large sigh. "Why? . . . What's happened? What don't I know about?"

"Hermione." Poppy this time. "You were in an accident last night."

"What kind of accident?" Hermione interjected her question, a state of panic rapidly decending on her. Albus silently summoned a calming draught and gave it to her, encouring her to drink it. When she seemed to relax a bit again, he continued where Poppy left off.

"From what we have gathered, you and Ronald had a bit of a row in the common room last night." Hermione looked ready to interject again, but Albus silenced her with his hand. "Please, Hermione. I know you're scared and confused, but please just let us get this all out at once. You can ask as many questions as you want when we are through." She gave a small huff, but closed her mouth and let Minerva continue.

"As you said, you were all discussing Professor Umbridge last night." Minerva seemed to struggle getting the word 'professor' past her lips when it was connected to Umbridge. "Apparently, this led Ronald to say some . . . unsavory things." She looked over to Poppy, unable to continue.

"You were very upset my dear. You ran out of the common room and out into the castle. We aren't quite sure where you were going, but you were on the grand staircase. You tripped on something and stumbled into Professor Snape." Hermione's eyes once more grew wide. _'Severus is involved in this? How could he possibly be involved in this?'_ She focused back in on the story of her previous night, listening to Albus, who was now speaking.

"He was just coming up the stairs. The force of you running into him caused the both of you to fall down the staircase." He heard the Gryffindor gasp, but continued on, trusting her agreement to remain quiet. "Professor Snape was able to cast a cushioning charm and direct your fall so that you would take the least amount of damage as possible." Albus gave her a knowing look, but it went over her head. She was stuck on the fact of Severus causing himself harm just to keep her from it. _'Why would he do that?'_ Minerva picked up once more.

"He brought you in after that. Your ankle was badly broken, and you had quite a sprain in your wrist." Hermione remained unfazed at the news to her extremities. She had gathered as much by now. She may be confused as hell, but she was still Hermione Granger.

"That's not all, is it?" All three of them were giving her a reluctant look. "You were concerned about something being wrong with my head. And there has to be someone else as a patient in the wing. I wouldn't have the curtains around my bed if there weren't. Its only the first day after all."

They shouldn't have been surprised at the connections she made, and they weren't. They just wished she hadn't made them.

"Minerva." Albus began. "Perhaps you should be the one to tell her." Minerva shot him a glare, rather similar to that of the resident Potions Master. It made Albus give her a small smile upon seeing it. "After all, you _were_ there for most of it."

Giving an annoyed huff, she complied.

"Very well. Hermione, dear, I can't bring myself to say exactly what Ronald said to you last night. After you ran out, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys . . . they . . . went after him." She couldn't look at her lion cub as she said this. "They were all in quite a mess by the time I got there." She turned her gaze to Poppy, yet continued speaking to Hermione. "Harry, Ginny, and George are healed and free to leave as soon as they awaken. Fred . . . has a few slightly more severe injuries, but should be good as new in a few days."

"And Ron?" The question was posed with detachment, Hermione feeling unsure of what to feel at this point. "How's Ron?"

Looking at Minerva, Poppy saw the stress her friend was in and answered for her. "Ron still hasn't woken up yet. He's in pretty bad shape, but should be alright in a week or two." She looked over at Albus, who gave her a nod of approval for telling Hermione the truth.

"And my head?" They all turned to look at the small girl in the bed, wanting nothing more than to say her prized head was perfectly fine.

"It appears as though when you fell down the stairs, you hit your head." Albus paused to let some of the information sink in. "Severus had his busted open a bit, but the wound was shallow and healed within a few hours." She didn't react to that news the way he had expected. Something was wrong. "You, however, received quite an . . . alarming concussion. Poppy was forced to give you one of the strongest healing potions for it that we have."

"It doesn't sound terribly alarming at this point." Hermione couldn't keep herself from commenting. "What is it that you aren't telling me?"

"You were conscious for all of this Hermione. The potion I used on you caused you to lose a few hours of your memory. You were so upset last night after what had happened, we almost couldn't bring ourselves to make you relive it again." Poppy had a few tears in her eyes, and she finally started to notice her patient getting upset.

"You said that Ron said some things. What did he say?"

"We can't bring ourselves to repeat them. You know how much we care about you, Mione." The tears were now falling as the information finally began to sink in completely. Minerva leaned over and pulled Hermione to her in a fierce hug, not wanting to hurt her but needing to comfort her just the same. "I'm so sorry Hermione. He won't get off for this unscathed, you know that." Hermione couldn't bring herself to say anything at that moment. One of her best friends had said something unspeakable to her. Betrayed her trust enought for his own family to apparently beat the shit out of him. _'Why, Ron? What could you have possibly have needed to say so badly that led to this?'_

"We're all still concerned, Hermione, because the potion should've healed your head completely by now." Hermione looked up at Poppy from Minerva's shoulder. "It hasn't. But you should be alright. There wasn't any severe brain damage, it appears the potion healed that much. In all likelihood your memory of those few hours won't return. There're a few chances when its been known to happen, but I highly doubt it." The tears continued to roll down her face and onto Minerva's shoulder. "Your head should continue healing over the next few days. You'll be fine, Hermione, for the most part." Tears were now overcoming the usually stoic medi-witch, and Albus had to take over yet again, battliing his own silent tears in his eyes.

"There is a chance, however, that you'll begin experiencing rather intense headaches. We shall do the best we can to control them." He moved over to the teary huddle that was the three women. "It isn't your physical injuries that have us so worked up, Hermione. You need not worry nor dwell over them. It just upsets us that you need to go through all of this again."

Hermione gave a slight nod and huddled closer to the women that were like her second mothers. The pain Ron had caused her was very nearly unbearable right now, and she didn't even fully know what had happened. She could only imagine what she was like last night. But she didn't want to think about that right now. She didn't have to. She had three people who loved her dearly who were doing it for her and would take care of it. What she found herself thinking about instead, however, was the dream that she had had of a different Severus, and why he was there beside her when she woke. What was he doing? And, more importantly, what was going on between them?

_'What else happened last night?'_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Howdy all! I'm going to see 'The Raven' tonight, but I thought you'd appreciate this before I left. Not a ton of plot, more like a filler chapter, but still, its something. Enjoy! Or hate. Whichever you prefer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a great love of the works of one Edgar A. Poe.

SSHGSSHG

Severus Snape was confused. And hurt. And a whole bunch of other emotions that didn't really make him feel all that happy. He didn't even know that it was possible for one man to feel this much at once. He almost felt like he was going to be ripped in two. He wanted to know what had happened during the last twenty four hours. He wanted to know what was wrong with Hermione to make Poppy, Albus, and Minerva worry that much. And, more importantly, he wanted to know what had made Hermione react the way she had. That wasn't what should've happened. She should've smiled at him. She should've looked relieved and comforted by seeing him there. She shouldn't have looked scared and confused. Kind of like what he felt now. He needed answers, and he wanted to get them before something serious happened. But he couldn't. Not right now.

"Fucking classes." He actually cursed verbally to his empty classroom. He had skipped breakfast, both too stressed and too tired to deal with any of his colleagues, let alone the noise of the rowdy students on their first day of classes. Albus had forwarded a message to Flitwick telling him to pass out the Slytherin schedules, assuming that Severus would skip breakfast. He appeared to be right, as usual.

Severus made his way out of the Potions classroom and down the corridor towards an empty little niche in the wall. He had needed a good vantage point to see when all of his students entered the classroom so he could startle them before giving his beginning of the year speech and, after a few years of searching, found this to be a perfect spot to do so. One of the only things that gave him comfort right now was knowing that he had first years to start off the new year with. The other thing, which left him both comforted and anxious, was knowing that he had fifth year Gryffindors as his last class of the day. Severus hoped that Hermione was feeling well enough to attend classes, and that he would be able to speak with her afterwards. Knowing her, she wouldn't miss the first day's classes for anything. But, she had to wait a few hours. For now he would just have to focus on letting his temper out on the first years.

He gave himself a private smirk before he left the cover of his hole in the wall. "Let the year begin."

SSHGSSHG

It took about a good twenty minutes for the crying to subside. Minerva kept reassuring Hermione that everything was going to be alright while Poppy looked over the now awake Weasleys. She was fairly satisfied with them, considering the circumstances, and released Harry, Ginny, and George for their first day of classes. Fred, however, had to remain in the Hospital Wing for at least another day until she was absolutely certain that all of his internal injuries were healed. He had finally stopped coughing up blood, but he was still having a bit of trouble breathing. George was more than reluctant to leave his healing brother for 'something as stupidly trivial as classes', but Albus was eventually able to talk him into it.

Poppy and Albus rejoined Minerva just as Hermione reigned her emotions back in. She looked up at Poppy, a sad, almost pleading look in her eyes.

"Please, Poppy. Tell me you're releasing me and that I'm free to go." The medi-witch seemed almost immediately ready to protest, but Hermione stubbornly persisted. "Please. I'm feeling better, ready. My wrist feels perfectly fine, and I'm walked with much worse than a healing sprained ankle.

"And your head?" Poppy gave her a triumphant look that said something along the lines of 'You didn't think about that, now did you?'.

"My head feels perfectly fine." Poppy let out a snort. "A little bit dizzy, but i've gone to class feeling worse." She gave her the most desperate, pathetic eyes she could muster. "Please, Poppy. I need this."

Poppy looked at the other two of her colleagues. "Albus, what do you think of this?"

Albus made his way over to Hermione, giving her a pondering look. Apparently he reached a conclusion, for he let out a sigh and said "I think it would be best to let her attend classes."

Poppy looked slightly offended, but appeared to expect that answer. "Very well Hermione. It appears I have been outranked." All four of them knew that that wasn't true, but Hermione looked so thankful and so relieved that it didn't matter that much to them.

"Thank you. Thank you do much." Minerva conjured a clean Gryffindor uniform, and got up to begin helping her little cub into it.

"However." Poppy couldn't keep herself from setting down a few conditions to Hermione's release. "You need to come see me during lunch, dinner, and before you go to sleep." Hermione made to accept immediately, but Poppy put up a hand to stop her so she could continue. "I'm not quite finished yet, dear. In addition to that, you must promise to send a patronus to either Minerva, Albus, or myself the second the dizziness in your head increases. You must also agree to do so if your head begins hurting. I won't be taking any chances. Is that clear?"

Hermione looked pleased at being released, but you could tell that she was out off by all of the conditions. 'And being treated like a child. Then never talk to me like this. They've always treated me on equal ground. I suppose they're just worried. I suppose that I can't condemn them for that.' She let out a sigh before replying.

"Very well Poppy. Thank you." Patient and medi-witch shared a smile.

"Well now." Albus moved to exit with a smile. "Now that that's settled, I shall take my leave and allow you to help Hermione get ready. Enjoy your first day of the year, m'dear."

And with a brightly twinkling pair of eyes, each filled with mischief, and a slight smile upon his wizened old face, he left.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, and stopped dead at what she saw. Every eye from the Gryffindor students was trained on her. The remainder of the houses were looking around and whispering. 'About me, no doubt. Of course I couldn't be lucky enough to have had this kept quiet. They all probably know more than I do." Resigning herself to her fate of a day of confusion, she began walking down the middle isle.

Reaching Harry, Ginny, and George, the three jumped up and engulfed her in a hug. They all began talking at once, and it was difficult for her to understand what any of them were saying. Finally, she felt them begin to pull back and felt the air begin to return to her head.

"Guys, I'm alright. Really." They barely even listened to her before they started in again.

"Hermione I'm so sorry." " Don't worry Mione, we won't let that prick get away with this." "That bastard won't even know what hit him by the time we're through with him."

The "reassurances" just kept coming. They were beginning to make her head spin. Just when she thought she would pass out, one voice penetrated the confusion to save her.

"Leave the poor girl alone. Can't you see you're overwhelming her?" 'Minerva. Thank Merlin.' Looking up, she saw her head of house quickly approaching, waving her arms in a shooing motion. Hermione couldn't help but smile a little. "I know you all mean well, but you need to let the girl breathe." The three immediately backed off and sat down again, looking sufficiently chastised.

"Sorry Mione." They apologized in unison, making the old witch smile. Minerva turned to Hermione, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Are you alright, dear?" She put her arm on her shoulder, noticing her face growing pale once more.

"Yes, Professor, I'm alright." Minerva didn't look particularly convinced. "Really. You were right, I was just feeling a bit overwhelmed. I'm fine, I promise." Minerva still didn't look especially placated, but turned to Harry.

"Very well. However, I shall leave her in your care Mr. Potter. I trust you'll take the responsibility seriously?"

"Of course, Professor. I'll be sure to inform you at the first sign of trouble." He moved down the bench, making room for his friend between himself and Ginny. Once Hermione got settled in at the table, Minerva gave a satisfied nod of her head and made her way back up to the High Table.

Hermione looked up at the worried faces of her friends surrounding her. "Guys, I'm alright. I know you're worried but please, calm down." Ginny looked ready to cut in. "Look, I don't know if Poppy told you, but I don't remember much about last night." She paused as the three shook their heads yes. "I admit I'm confused about most things right now, but I really don't want to discuss it. Not here, not now."

Harry placed a consoling hand on her arm and spoke up for all of them. "Of course, Hermione. We understand." Ginny and George nodded their heads in agreement.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, and reached forward to grab a piece of toast. "Now then. What have we got first?"

The three smiled at one another, glad to see that the Hermione they knew and loved was shining through. Harry handed her her schedule and answered. "Double charms. Then transfiguration before lunch. After lunch you have a study period while we're . . . I mean I have Divination." Hermione tried to appear unfazed by Harry's slip with Ron. He blushed guiltily before continuing. "We end the day with double potions." Hermione's ears perked up at hearing that. 'Maybe I'll be able to get some answers. Last night and this morning were just too confusing. I need to find out what Severus knows.' Finishing her toast and taking a quick swig of pumpkin juice, she stood up and looked at her friends.

"Well then. We'd better get a move on. We've got quite the day ahead of us."

Harry, Ginny, and George shook their heads. Yup. Hermione was feeling much better.

SSHGSSHG

A/N: I need your opinion on how long you want the chapters to be. I feel like really long chapters don't give you enough time to really enjoy the story, but I also feel like the one's I have been giving you are too short. This one is about 2,000 words. So, please, let me know how long you'd like them to be. It will really be a great help to me.

As always, thanks for all of the amazing support.

And, you know, reviews are always great too. :-)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I know I'm cutting it close, but I've still managed to make my weekly Friday update on time! Five minutes to midnight counts, right? I wanted to make the mark, so it isn't really proofread a lot, so expect quite a few mistakes. I apologize in advance. Anyway, I'll talk more at the bottom, this is the last filler chapter before the "Great Awkward Conversation". Enjoy.

Also, I'd like to take a moment to remember the fallen from the Battle of Hogwarts. May 2, 2012, 14 years later, we still remember your sacrifice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a really long and kinda boring study book for my Biology exam next week.

SSHGSSHG

It had been a long day for Hermione, and it didn't look like it was going to get any better. Despite her usual enjoyment for the subject, today Charms had been something akin to torture. The fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were reviewing things from the previous years, just to get a bit of practice in before they started in on the new heavy duty O.W.L. spells. Poor Hermione, of course, produced the spells perfectly, and at a rapid fire pace for that matter, before the other students had even gotten through the first two. Tiny Professor Flitwick was, as always, extremely impressed with her work. With 20 points to Gryffindor, Hermione was left spending the next hour and forty-five minutes doing absolutely nothing. She'd already read her book for transfiguration, read through her charms book twice, and, in a moment (or a week) of sexless insanified weakness, had read through her potions book at least half a dozen times while imagining its Professor speaking the words on its pages. She was bored, and if there was one thing Hermione Jane Granger couldn't handle, it was boredom. The lesson dragged on until Flitwick ended it with an essay assignment (just a roll of parchment on what they are most worried about for their Charms O.W.L., which Hermione could do in her sleep) due by Wednesdy's class. With the sound of the bell and Professor Flitwick's well wishes for a pleasant remainder of the day, Hermione booked it out of the door as fast as she could, completely ignoring a certain concerned scar-faced friend of hers. She was feeling a bit dizzy and her neck was starting to hurt her from staring off into the distance in boredom for such a long period of time.

Harry had run off after her, and began pestering her with questions. She kept brushing him off, not feeling up to dealing with them, or him for that matter, right now. She reassured him that she was fine and quickly made her way to the first floor. Mercifully, when they arrived at Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was ready to jump right into the new year's lessons. It was still a breeze to Hermione, but it provided more mental stimulation than just sitting there doing absolutely nothing. She earned yet another 10 points for her house from McGonagall under the pretext that it was for her good work. Hermione knew that it was just Minerva's way of saying that she was watching, and that she would be there if she needed anything. Normally, Hermione would've felt wonderful at that, knowing that she had people like Minerva in her life that were always watching out for her and that cared about her. But today, however, she wanted nothing more than for the old hag to shut the hell up and leave her in peace. She really did get quite moody when she didn't have the answers to the questions she seeked.

After class, she and Harry walked to lunch at a slow pace. Her ankle was starting to get a bit sore from all of the movement. When the duo got to the Great Hall, she sat down and pulled off her shoe and sock, somewhat gracefully placing her foot on Harry's lap for him to examine. Believe it or not, Harry knew quite a bit about ankle injuries. She'd heard stories from him about the times when Dudley and his gang would chase Harry home from school. Harry was "bound to slip a few times" and over the course of the years was able to tell one injury from another. Hermione's foot and ankle was starting to swell again, and the brusing appeared to be slowly returning. He ran his hand over the limb gently, pulling back when he saw the grimace on her face.

"Hermione, I . . ."

"Yes, Harry. You don't even need to say it." She gave him a condesending look, and a glare that could've rivaled Snape's when he started laughing at her.

"Relax, Mione. You know I only care about what's good for you." He gave her one of his slightly crooked "modest-boy-who-lived" grins and put her shoe and sock back on for her. She wanted to argue, wanted to say that that's all anyone said to her lately. She wanted to say that, and much more, but decided that she was too tired to put up the resistance. Shaking her head, a _very_ tiny smile on her face, she began to fill her bowl with some soup. Harry moved to conversation to something a bit more normal (meaning not involving anything that had happened over the last 24 hours, while taking particular care to not even allude to a certain ginger haired someone lying unconscious in the hospital wing) and was able to get a decent sized smile out of her. His day was made when she even chuckled a bit. He had thought this morning that she would be alright, but something was still bugging her, her could tell. She'd tell him when she was ready, he had decided, not wanting to pressure her into anything..

Harry got up for him to walk her to the Hospital Wing on his way to Divination, and George jumped up as well, wanting to check and see how his twin was holding up. Hermione turned to get up, but found herself almost immediately back down on the bench again. She couldn't put that much weight on her ankle. She gave a pleading look to Harry, her eyes asking for help yet pleading for discretion. Giving an almost unnoticable nod to George, who surprisingly quickly, along with his twin, catches on to things pretty quickly, Harry moved back to let George get closer to their injured friend. Glancing around quickly to make sure that the new Hogwart's pet toad was nowhere in the room, he swept down in front of her, sweeping her off of her feet. Hermione could hear him making up some sort of story, heard him joking and laughing with Harry to make her odd getaway seem to make some sort of sense. She heard many things, but that wasn't the sense that was on high at the moment. She could feel a tingly burning sensation on her, as though someone was watching her. Looking around, she found Severus sitting at the HIgh Table, his eyes momentarily locked onto hers. They were filled with concern, and a bit of . . . was the jealousy? _'No. It couldn't be. Why the hell would he be jealous? Or concerned, for that matter.'_ Looking away, she turned her head back to face George and Harry, who by now had her through the doors of the Great Hall and were about to ascend the Grand Staircase. _'Merlin, I need to talk to that man. If I don't get some answers soon, it'll kill me. He knows something. I know he knows something. I have absolutely no idea what he knows, and more to the point, I haven't the faintest clue as to _why_ he knows something. He shouldn't be involved in all of this.'_ Her head began spinning around in circles at trying to riddle all of this strange incidence out, and she tried to focus on the pain in her ankle. An odd tactic, yes, but it kept her from overthinking. And overthinking, she had learned over the years, was bad.

Harry opened the doors for George, and led him to the bed that Hermione had occupied not hours ago. George went over to check on his sleeping twin, while Harry went to fetch the medi-witch.

_'Well,'_ Hermione thought. _'Let's get this over with'_

SSHGSSHG

Severus Snape was pacing around his office, his heart clenching and his mind whirling.

"She was supposed to have been alright." He was speaking aloud to the empty room again, an occurrence he found to be happening quite a lot as of late. "Those spells were supposed to fix her ankle. The swelling shouldn't be back. The brusing shouldn't be back. And the _pain_ most certainly should not be back. Right?" He was confusing himself. He knew that he was being ridiculous. He knew that healing took time. And he knew that she would be alright. He just couldn't stop seeing the grimmace of her face from during lunch. Every time he shut his eyes, even for the briefest moment, he saw her ankle from the night before sticking out at such odd angles. He saw the swelling and the brusing. And, effecting him most of all, he kept seeing the way she had looked at him that morning. Like she wasn't expecting him. Like she didn't want him to be there. Like . . . she was scared of him.

"She can't be scared of me. Why would she be scared of me? It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever for her to feel even the slightest tingle of anything remotely related to the category of fear when she's with me. Surely she must know that I'd never hurt her. And that look just before in the Great Hall. What the hell was that about? It was like she didn't know who I was or something. It felt like I could've been a horklump and she would've given me the same look. I mean, what would a horklump be doing sitting on a chair in the middle of the Great Hall? That would never happen." Severus stopped pacing and took a moment to think about what he had just said.

"A horklump sitting on a chair?" He let out quite an exasperated groan. "God old man, you're completley separating yourself from your senses. Pull yourself together and act like a normal fucking human being." He gave himself a mental shake, and perhaps a mental slap upside the head for good measure, and sat down in his chair at his desk. "You need to relax, and, more importantly, stop thinking like a three year old. Hermione will be fine. She's probably just tired, and that's why she's been acting the way she has. And the whole thing in the Great Hall was most likely just her trying to hid her pain from her injury while keeping up the pretense of not looking at me around her peers. Yes. That makes good, normal, logical sense. And besides. You'll be able to ask her all about it after class." He seemed to be satisfied once he finished maping everything out. He reclined back in his chair, his hands behind his head, and his eyes shut. He pushed away the negative thoughts he had of Hermione and the night before, and tired instead to recall the positive ones. The taste of her lips, the feel of holding her in his arms, the way her hair smelled and how she completely trusted him carrying her to "safety". Last night had been wonderful and he would love a repeat of it, apart from the obvious bad aspects of it. He hoped that maybe she would be feeling better when he spoke to her after class, and that perhaps he would get the chance to kiss her again. He really wanted to kiss her again.

"After class." He bolted upright, casting a wandless Tempus spell. _2:20_ it said. He was five minutes late for his class. His last period double potions class with the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. He had spent his entire free period ranting and raving and panicking about everything. He was supposed to have gone and seen the Headmaster to discuss what had happened at the Death Eater meeting the previous night. _'Well. So much for that.'_

"Fuck!"

And with that wonderfully universal exclaimation, he ran out of his office, eager for the class to be over and for it to be just him and Hermione.

The period couldn't go by fast enough, for either of them.

SSHGSSHG

A/N I'll try and make it quick. People said that chapters around 2,000 words would be good, so that's what this is. Let me know if its too long or too short or too whatever. Also, good news, I should definitely have the promised and much anticipated sequal to "Happy Birthday, Now Blow Out Your Candles" up within the next week. Possibly as soon as tomorrow or Sunday. I need to write a research paper on why C S Lewis is a remembered author.

Anyway. Review, love, or hate. I appreciate it all.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm late. I know. I'm sorry. Between Mother's Day, finals, and last minute papers, I just didn't really have time. I finish with school on the 23rd, so after that, I shall be able to write to your heart's content. To make up for missing a week, I wrote you guys a quick fluffly little oneshot. Not the sequal to HBNBOYC, but I promise that I am working on it, and you'll get it as soon as it's done. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy **Why Don't You Blush?**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except immense relief that this school year is over.

SSHGSSHG

It took nearly all of Hermione's free period for her to convince Poppy that she was alright. Spell after spell was cast on nearly every part of her body before the medi-witch was satisfied. Hermione asked what was causing the pain in her ankle to return so quickly, and was presented with a slightly puzzled look from Poppy. Raising a hand, she turned and bustled into her office, leaving Hermione on her bed, watching George sit next to a sleeping Fred.

Poppy returned a few minutes later, giving a nod to George before ushering him out of the room and off to class. Sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed, she gently laid her hand upon the young Gryffindor's.

"Well, m'dear. It appears as though the potion I gave you for your concussion," Hermione rolled her eyes at the mention of the continuously problematic potion, "has shortened the timespan on the spells. They'll need to be reapplied much more frequently than I had anticipated. Other than that, you're healing quite well on your own. For all intents and purposes, your wrist is as good as new." Poppy gave her patient a small smile, conveying her pleasure at the good news.

"Thank you, Poppy." Hermione let out a small sigh. "When do you wish to see me back here to reapply the spells?" Poppy got off of the bed and waved her wand, causing what looked like a timetable to appear in the air. She waved her wand again, this time at Hermione, and the floating timetable flashed a pale purple color.

"Well, according to this, I'd say right after dinner."

"Poppy."

"And that'll be the perfect time for me to check over your head again."

"Poppy."

"And I'll also be able to…"

"Poppy!" Hermione was finally able to cut her off and get her attention.

"Yes dear? What is it?"

"Poppy." Hermione started chuckling a bit. "Poppy, I'm supposed to come then anyway." The medi-witch looked a bit surprised. "Remember? It was part of our agreement for my release. You need me back before bed, too." Poppy just stood their looking at her for a moment, before a look of dawning crossed her face, and she began laughing.

"You are indeed right, my dear. I suppose it just moved to the back of my mind. I've had my hands full all morning with trying to revive Mr. We…um, with trying to revive him. She nodded her head towards the corner of the wing, a sad and disappointed look on her face. Poppy saw the distant look on Hermione's face, and knew she had to get her mind focused on something else. Casting a quick tempus spell, she turned once more to Hermione.

"Hermione, dear, it's 2:05. You'd best be heading to your next class."

Hermione snapped out of it with a slight jerk of her head, realizing her next class was finally potions. Potions meant Snape. Snape meant answers. Answers are good. She hopped out of bed, her ankle back up to speed, all thanks to magic. Replacing her socks and shoes, she grabbed her bag and gave the medi-witch a smile.

"Thanks, Poppy. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Goodbye deary. Enjoy your last class. Don't let Severus give you too much trouble." Hermione laughed at her comment, turned, and began her descent into the dungeons.

_'Trouble is exactly what I may need from him.'_

SSHGSSHG

Severus stormed into his classroom, black robes billowing around him. The entire class jumped, almost in unison, startled by his sudden appearance. A few of them even hoped that he maybe might not have shown up at all, what with him being five minutes late on the first day of classes.

He strode up to the front of the classroom, turning to face the fifth years in front of his desk. His eyes scanned over his Slytherins before wandering over to the Gryffindor side of the room. She seemed alright, no different than previous years._ 'Why is she looking at me like that?' _Her eyes seemed hard, almost cold. Like she was trying to find a flaw with him, or something. They weren't they eyes that should've been looking at him. _'What's wrong? Is she mad at me? Why the hell would she be mad at me? What could…' _His internal monologue trailed off when he realized that he had been looking at her long enough for it to be classified as staring. Quickly diverting his eyes, he waved his wand at the board and addressed the class.

"You have two hours. Begin." Giving her one last glance, he swept behind his desk and sat down. The period would be over soon enough. For now, all he could do was wait.

SSHGSSHG

The vials were handed in. The cauldrons were cleaned. The left over ingredients were properly put away. The only thing left to happen was for the bell to ring. And it was taking forever.

Hermione felt like she had been waiting to hear that sound for months, when in reality it had only been a few minutes. She cast a discrete tempus charm behind her bag. There was only a minute left. It lasted a lifetime. Finally, the sweet sound of the bell ringing was music to her ears. She had scarcely pushed her stool away from the desk before she heard her name.

"Ms. Granger, stay behind." He hasn't looked up from his desk while he said this, his hand never faltering on the papers he was grading. He was strangely quiet during the lesson; he hadn't even left his desk since he walked in.

Hermione waited until the room cleared out completely before slowly walking up to his desk. She didn't know how he was going to act, not to mention that _he_ was the one to call _her_ to stay after class, not the other way around like she had intended. 'Obviously he wants something. But what?'

She heard the lock click shut on the door and looked up at her Potions Master, slightly pulled from her thoughts. _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_ There was a soft, gentle look on his face, and his eyes were clearly filled with concern. They roamed over her as though trying to find something wrong, something out of place or injured. He just sat there, looking at her with his gentle eyes, not saying a word. Hermione didn't know what to say, didn't know how to begin the sure to be odd conversation. _'Well I can't just come right out and ask him "What the hell happened last night?" now can I? No, of course not. You're being ridiculous. There has to be a more socially appropriate way of putting this. Then again I suppose we're not particularly socially appropriate people, are we?' _She gave a mental groan. _'Why does this have to be so difficult. I should just . . . What is he . . .?' _Her thought process was cut off immediately by him suddenly rising from his chair. He circled around to the front of his desk and stood in front of her. _'He's so close. Why is he this close?' _His eyes were on hers, as searching as ever. He looked almost puzzled at what he saw in her eyes. Raising his hand, he brushed her hair back behind her ear, his fingertips gently grazing her skin. Hermione didn't flinch, exactly, but rather seemed unprepared for his rather affectionate action.

Placing his hand on the side of her neck, Severus ducked down to her level, lightly pressing his lips to hers.

SSHGSSHG

He knew he shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have kissed her. At least not until they had talked a little, not until he had found out what was bothering her. But he was only a man. He just couldn't help himself. It was bad enough that he had had to endure the entire two hours of her being in his presence and not being able to even look at her. It was something akin to torture for him. After class, when she was just standing there before him with such an odd look in her eyes, he immediately had the instinct to want to make her feel better. It just so happened that the only way he know how at the moment was by kissing her. Or rather, it had helped her last night at least.

Severus was close to being lost in the feel of her soft lips against his, before he finally noticed something. She wasn't kissing him back. Why wasn't she kissing him back? _'Why isn't she kissing me back?' _It always seemed to him like he could only think the _obvious_ thoughts whenever she was around, and it appeared that now was no exception. He pulled back from her lips, instantly missing the closeness of their connection, and reluctant for it to end but hopeful that they would find theirselves in a similar situation once they got everything sorted out. As said before, he is a man, and most men are quite shallow. But he, Severus Snape, only wanted her to be okay.

He looked once more down into her eyes, and noticed that she wasn't smiling. She should have been smiling. She smiled last night after he had kissed her. She had smiled quite a lot, actually. Something was severely wrong. It had to be.

"Hermione?" He gave her a quizzical look, hoping to convey his confusion to her through her eyes. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She was giving him that look again. The one that said 'Where the hell am I and what in the world is going on?' Severus continued searching her eyes, trying to find a trace of the woman he was with last night. He couldn't. Not entirely, at least.

"What're you doing?" He could detect a hint of confusion in her voice, and a small undertone of accusation as well.

"What do you mean 'What am I doing?'? I'm kissing you, I thought that that much would've been obvious." He let out a small chuckle. "What else did you think I was doing?" Severus brought his hand back up to her, moving to tuck her hair behind her ear again. She stepped away from him before he could reach her. His hand dropped through the air, landing beside him and feeling strangely empty.

"Well, not kissing me seems like a good place to start."

Severus was confused. No, he was beyond confused.

"Hermione, what are you . . .?"

"Look. To be perfectly honest, I have absolutely no idea why you asked me to stay behind. I will admit that I was going to do so anyway, but that's beside the point. I need answers. And I think you're the only one who can give them to me."

"Hermione, darling, I don't understand what you're saying." And he didn't. He well and truly had no idea what in the name of Merlin she was going on about. And it scared him, for both of their sakes. For him, because he was rarely confused and almost never didn't understand something. And, more importantly, for her, because she wasn't acting like herself. This wasn't the Gryffindor princess all of Hogwarts knew and loved. It wasn't his Hermione either.

"Don't know . . . Don't know what I'm saying? And I thought you were somewhat intelligent." She threw up her arms and nearly growled in exasperation. "You want to know what I'm saying? What I'm saying is what the hell happened last night that gave you the thought that you had a right to just kiss me or touch me whenever you had a passing fancy to do so?" She was nearly panting by the time she finished her tirade. Her breathes were coming in short and fast, and her eyes were darting around the room.

"What happened? Hermione, last night was wonderful. How could you possibly be asking me what happened?" He was hurt. _'Do I mean that little to her? Maybe I was wrong.'_ He looked her over again. Her breathing wasn't slowing down. _'No. Something's wrong. This is worse than I thought.'  
_  
Her eyes finally found his, if only for a few moments, before she burst out her response.

"BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING REMEMBER!"

Her breathing was getting even faster know, and she was starting to shake a slightly. What she said barely had time to register with Severus before her eyes rolled back into her head, and she began to collapse. Darting forward, he managed to just catch her in his arms.

"Dammit." Severus whispered the cure under his breath before rushing with her into his office. Shifting her unconscious body to one side, he grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Poppy! Poppy get your ass over here, I need your help." He didn't care that he had just disrespected one of the only motherly figures he had. All he cared about right now was making sure Hermione stayed alive.

"Stay with me. I'm here. I'll always be here."

It was a fact he could no longer deny.

He needed her.

SSHGSSHG

A/N: You should know the drill by now. Love it, hate it, don't really care about it, let me know. Any ideas or questions, let me know. And don't forget to check our my new oneshot **Why Don't You Blush?**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I know that Albus is a little OOC at the end, but I feel like things needed to be said and he seemed like the best one to do it. I am also aware that "unrushed" is not a word, yet I still decided to use it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a large amout of books and very little time in which to read them.

SSHGSSHG

"What the fuck don't I know?"

Severus and Albus were in Poppy's office in the Hospital Wing, some heavy silencing spells in place. The medi-witch was out with Hermione, trying to keep her stable. Finding the little lion unconscious in the Potions Master's arms left her rather shaken up, and she didn't want to risk anything further happening to the poor girl. Severus had carried her through the floo and into her bed in the wing, not letting go of her until Poppy suggested he go and get the headmaster. When she mentioned that he took off like a bat out of hell. Severus then preceded to drag Albus down from his tower, past the gargoyle, across the school, and into the Hospital Wing, the vice like grip around his boss's arm never loosening. Severus finally let go of the headmaster in front of Hermione's bed, opened his mouth to begin laying into the elderly man, and was promptly smacked upside the head by Poppy. He gave her his classic "Snape Glare" as if to say "What the hell did I do?" Completely unintimidated by him, she pointed at Hermione, still unconscious, and smacked him once more. Getting the message, he turned, grabbed Albus's arm again, and pulled him into the medi-witch's office. The silencing spells were placed, and Severus commenced with the yelling, bringing us to his exclamation of: "What the fuck don't I know?"

"Severus, I don't know what you're-"

"Like hell you don't. There's something that you're keeping from me that involves the unconscious girl out there lying in a damn hospital bed. Now. What. The fuck. Is it?"

"Severus, you have to understand-"

"What? What do I need to understand Albus?" Severus was rapidly pacing around the office, running his shaking hands through his hair and looking like he was about to shatter. "Shall we start with the fact that Hermione was shouting that she couldn't remember anything? Or how about the part when she wasn't even acting like herself and nearly ripped my throat out? Or perhaps why the hell she's in the fucking Hospital Wing again?" His entire body was shaking now, whether from anger or fear Albus could not be certain. Perhaps a combination of the two. Albus conjured a chair behind Severus just before he collapsed into it. "What's going on Albus?" His voice was quiet, nearly broken. "Why does she keep ending up here?" He looked down at his shaking hands and felt a stinging behind his eyes. "And why am I acting like this? Why do I feel this way? Albus?" His eyes returned to the white haired man. "You said you only toyed around a little. Something must have- I shouldn't be- I don't- Albus. Help me." His eyes were pleading. The headmaster knew that he had really messed up this time. He should never have cast that spell in the first place. None of this would've happened. He wouldn't have an unconscious girl in the next room or a broken Potions Master before him. He had to fix this. He had to fix this soon, before anyone else got hurt.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione was dreaming. It was dark, but the stars shown down on her clearly. The moon was just beginning to form, only a small slice of it visible. She tried to take in more of her surroundings. She could see the castle in front of her, but was nearly level with the Astronomy Tower._ 'I must be on top of one of the cliffs on the other side of the lake.'  
_  
The grass was soft beneath her, and she could feel a gentle breeze glide over her skin. It was a warm night and the breeze carried the lingering scent of summer with it.

Hermione was startled as she felt a rather large hand brush over her bare shoulder, but she did not jump. She didn't feel threatened. Quite the opposite, actually. She felt as though there was no place where she could possibly be safer. The hand continued down her arm until it reached hers, turning it over and entwining their fingers together. They fit together perfectly, the joining seamless and comfortable, as though it was a common occurrence. A soft pair of lips pressed to her shoulder on the exact spot where the hand had begun its decent. A strong arm circled around her, lightly pressing her against a firm body behind her. Her eyes widened. She knew that hand, those lips, that arm and the body they were all attached to.

Hermione twisted her head behind her, the arm around her loosening slightly but the long fingers remained laced with hers, refusing to let go. She was met with a pair of shining onyx eyes, nearly luminescent in the otherwise dark night. It was him. He had invaded her dreams yet again. Their eyes remained fused together, for either days or years neither of them could be sure. At last, his arm came up around her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Severus wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, guiding her head to face forward once more. He shifted away from her for a moment, before pulling her closer to him to recline back on his chest. Lying against him, Hermione gazed up at the stars, wondering about all that had been going on with her life the past few days. Even understanding the past few hours would've been helpful. He had kissed her. He had kissed her in the middle of his classroom as though it was one of the most natural things in the world. And before, that morning when she had woken up, he had been there. He was holding her hand. And that look he gave her, it was tender, sweet almost. Not to mention the dream she had been having beforehand. He had been so gentle, much like he was being in this one. Both hands had their fingers laced now, his arms still wrapped around her, and his chin was placed softly atop her head. His thumb was drawing small circles on the inside of her wrist, and his breathing was slow and relaxed. He seemed content just _simply being _there with her.

Hermione could see the clouds begin to roll in, and could feel the air tense up as the humidity began to rise. It was going to rain, she was certain of it. Clearly more than just the scent of summer was lingering, the late night thunderstorms seemed to be holding on tight as well. The sky was solid black by now, the stars covered completely by the storm clouds. Hermione had absolutely no desire to get caught in such a fierce storm, and, by the way the clouds were developing, she would surely get soaked to the skin. Dream or not, Hermione Granger hated being cold.

Severus, however, seemed perfectly content to stay where he was. A flash of lightening lit up the sky, and a roll thunder followed almost immediately after. Severus released one of her hands and brought his own up to her face. He tilted her head back, having it lean slightly to one side. She could see his eyes again. They were still bright, but nearly as stormy as the sky above them. He stared at her yet again, his hand lightly brushing over her cheek. He lent down towards her, his lips stopping a breath's away from hers. He remained that way, unmoving and seemingly unrushed. Out of the corner of her eyes, Hermione saw the sky light up again, the loud boom of the thunder almost simultaneous. He rested his forehead against hers, leaning closer still, yet somehow managing to continue to keep their lips from touching. Severus brought his hand back down, trusting her to keep her head in place. His arms tightened around her. He took a deep breath. A loud crack came from above and the sky ripped in two. His lips touched hers just as the first raindrop fell.

SSHGSSHG

"Severus." Albus conjured another chair and sat down before the terrified man. He put his hands on his arms, trying to get the boy to look at him. "Severus, look at me." Making sure he had his attention, he dove in. "Severus, you're not used to feeling this kind of emotion. You are the most accomplished person I know at hiding your feelings and disguising your emotions. But those feelings are mainly anger and pain. You're not accustomed to feeling scared or confused or ignorant and out of control. I know you, Severus. I've known you for almost your entire life. You're the bravest man I know, and certainly one of the smartest. This girl means more to you than you ever thought possible, am I correct?" Severus nodded his head, confirming the headmaster's assumption. His breathing was starting to slow down and he felt less like he was going to pass out. "You need to adjust to these sorts of feelings. It was supposed to be a gradual process, and for keeping you from that I am deeply sorry. But what's done is done, and you can't change it. But what you can do is get a grip on things, wrap your head around the idea that you love her, and go out there glare in place and robes billowing behind you, ready to kick whoever it is that hurt her in the balls. Because you are Severus Snape. And what is Severus Snape?" Severus mumbled something that Albus couldn't quite discern. "What's that?"

"A bastard."

"Exactly. It's in your nature, Severus. Right now, you know better than anything how to be a bastard. What you don't know is how to be a worried boyfriend. As much as it pains me to accept it, she's unconscious right now. Being in that state means that she doesn't need teddy bear Severus. When she's awake of course she'll need him. Who're we kidding, she'll need the giant fluffy teddy bear Severus wearing a big red bow tie after what's happened over the last day." Severus gave a small internal smile. "But until that time, who she needs is the Bat of the Dungeons sucking the blood out of the causes of her pain, and no one does that better than you. She needs you, Severus." Albus ended his pep talk, giving Severus some time to take it all in and think over what he had said.

Severus knew that Albus was right. The old man was like a father to him and he knew that he should trust him. He knew that he was right and that he would just have to suck it up for now and be there for Hermione. She needed him. She needed him to be him and not some sniveling first year Hufflepuff whose pet turtle ran away. He could do this. He needed to do this. For her. He mentally shook his head, steeling his features and putting his emotions on lockdown. He had no need for them when Hermione wasn't alright. As soon as she was okay, he'd be too. Until that time, Severus had his "Bastard" persona firmly in place.

Albus brought his eyes back to Severus and, for once, was proud to see the eyes of the feared Slytherin Potions Master glaring back at him, ready to take on the world and kill anyone in his path.

"That's m'boy."

SSHGSSHG

A/N: I've been feeling very disappointed with this story lately. I reread it today and I feel as though it just got worse with every chapter. I don't know if I should just scrap the whole thing or give it a rough ending and try and write you guys something half decent instead. I know that I still owe you guys some stories, and I promise that you'll get them, I've just been worried about this one. Let me know what you want done with it.

Next Chapter: Hermione's dream continues in a most satisfying, yet confusing way, and a certain unconscious redhead gets what's coming to him.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So, shorter chapter than I had wanted. You always think you'll have all this time when you're on vacation and you never do. I'll try and get you guys more soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except some really funky tan lines.

SSHGSSHG

Severus was hurrying towards the Hospital Wing. It was late, nearing eight o'clock at night. He had just left the Great Hall, having had a last minute dinner. After Albus had explained everything to him he was eager to get back to Hermione. He could scarcely imagine what she must be thinking now, what with the way he had acted. _'She must be so confused.'_ He felt bad, having put her in that position, on both accounts. He should have reacted faster when they fell, should have been able to protect her completely. It was his fault that she was in this mess. His fault that her brain was messed up. His fault that . . . _'No, its not.'_ He stopped dead in the middle of the second floor corridor. _'This was Weasley's fault. I didn't push her down the stairs. Weasley practically put his foot out for her to trip over. If he hadn't opened his big fucking mouth then Hermione would be just fine.'_ Severus's eyes darkened. "Weasley." The named passed through him, biting, and sounding very much like a threat. An expression ran across his face that would've scared even Voldemort himself. Oh yes. Ronald Weasley was as good as dead.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione Granger was soaking wet. Still in her dream, the storm was only getting worse. Severus, however seemed in no hurry. By now he was lying back on the grass, holding Hermione close to him while he kissed her. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't forceful. It was . . . content. It was felt as nothing but a pure sense of being. As though he was simply taking the time kissing her because he wanted to, not because he was expecting anything from her.

Severus pulled away from her lips and brushed a rather wet strand of hair from her cheek. He turned them over, Hermione now lying on the still warm, and mildly dry, grass. He stayed above her for quite awhile, providing protection from the wind and the rain. With each bolt of lightening across the sky, Hermione could see it reflected perfectly in his eyes. He brushed his lips softly over hers, before bringing them down to her neck. A roll of thunder as he bit it. A whistle of the rain as his hands ghosted over her skin. It was almost as though he himself was an extension of the storm.

Hands reaching for her, now soaked through, cotton shorts, Severus peeled them off with a patient precision. When they finally left her legs, he placed a kiss on the inside of each ankle before looping his thumbs thorugh the sides of her knickers, peeling them off as well. He parted her legs, nestling comfortly between them, glowing eyes looking up at her. Hermione was cold. And kind of confused. But mostly she just wanted him to keep going.

Seeing the anticipatory look on her face, Severus's eyes lit up once more with lightening before his mouth decended.

SSHGSSHG

Severus strode through the large doors guarding the entrance to the Hospital Wing. Poppy and George Weasley were helping Fred to get dressed. His color was much better, and he appeared to be back to his joker self with his twin. He sprung off the bed, looking ready for some fun. Turning to his twin, he poked George's arm and ran down the middle of the WIng, rapidly heading for the doors.

"You're it!"

George turned to the medi-witch. "Thanks for fixing Freddy, Madam Pomfrey!" He promptly turned and followed his twin. Neither of them seemed to notice the professor. Severus quietly made his way over to the older woman. Shaking her head, she looked at him with tired eyes and sighed.

"Does no one in this school know how to be quiet?"

"Obviously not. Which reminds me." He went over to Hermione's bed and cast a silencing charm, making sure that she wouldn't be disturbed by what he was about to do. Satisfied that his wards would hold, he turned his gaze to the curtained off area that was Ronald Weasley's unconscious body.

"Severus?" Poppy sounded worried.

"Has the other Weasley boy woken up yet?"

"No, Severus, he's been out since Minerva brought him in."

"Have you healed him? Completely?"

"Yes." Poppy spoke slowly, and wearilly approached the Potions Master. "The only thing I haven't figured out is why he hasn't woken up yet."

"Don't worry, Poppy." Severus turned to her, giving her a sort of crazed smirk. "He's about to wake up."

"Severus?"

Giving one last glance to Hermione, Severus pushed past the medi-witch and on towards Ron, disappearing behind the curtains.

"Oh no. Severus?" Poppy rushed after him, but was repelled from the area. "Damn that man and his wards." She ran back to her office, heading straight for her fireplace. A quick grab for floo powder and she was through. "ALBUS! Albus you need to get down here. NOW." The headmaster was in the room within seconds, followed quickly by Minerva.

"Poppy. What's wrong?" His voice sounded concerned, but not overly stressed.

"It's Severus. He's gone after Mr. Weasley. I can't get past his wards." Minerva's eyes widened, looking rapidly between Poppy, Albus, the door, and back again. Without hesitation, she raced out of the room before either the headmaster or Poppy could blink. They looked at each other, before out at the door. They could hear Minerva start yelling. "This isn't good Albus." The two ran out after her, and found the Gryffindor head trying to blast through the Slytherin's wards.

"Severus! Severus Tobias Snape let me in right now!" A blast from her wand. "If you get your hands around his neck before I do, so help me!" Another blast, this time orange in color. "You're not the only one who gets to punish him!" A yellow blast. "I deserve my turn first! He's in _my_ house!" Now a green one.

Albus and Poppy were standing behind her, the later standing slack-jawed in shock. The former, however, was chuckling slightly. "Albus! How could you be laughing at a time like this. One of your teachers is currently doing Merlin knows what to one of his students, while another teacher is nearly blowing up the wing because she wants a piece of the action." Albus just smiled at her. "Albus? Do something!"

"Minerva?" The angry witch stopped her poor attempts at getting through Severus's wards and turned to look at the headmaster. "No need to waste your energy, m'dear. Allow me." Raising his arm, a large black blast errupted from his wand, effectively disarming and shattering the wards around the bed. Quite a large ruckus could now be heard from behind the curtains. Giving a nod to her superior, Minerva threw back the curtains and vanished behind them.

"Albus?" Poppy looked ready to kill him. "How can you possibly be encouraging this?"

He just kept smiling and replied, "Because it makes things more fun." The look of incredulity on Poppy's face made the headmaster chuckle. "Now, then. Let us return to your office for a nice cup of tea."

"Albus?"

"Only one, Poppy. I shall go and view the damage done after that." He began to walk in the direction of her office.

"B-b-but what about Mr. Weasley. We can't just punish him like this, Albus, he isn't even of age yet." Albus stopped and turned around to face her, a self assured look on his face.

"Don't worry. I've already taken care of that." The old headmaster spun around and vanished through the door of her office.

"Taken care of. . . ? Albus!"

SSHGSSHG

A/N: Did anyone else get really choked up during the Opening Ceremonies last night? Or have your heart stop when you saw our very own lovely J K Rowling?


	24. Chapter 24

"ALBUS?! What do you mean you've taken care of it? How could you possibly be trying to condone two members of the staff attacking a student?" Poppy had followed him back to her office and was looking at him like he had just said he proposed marriage to Fluffy.

"I am not trying to condone anything, I am- "

"Albus-" Poppy tried to cut him off but he merely continued.

"-merely passing along permission."

"P-per-permission? For what? From whom? Albus start making sense before I have to admit myself as a patient." The poor matron collapse down into her chair, trying to rub the ache out of her head. This was turning out to be one confusing day back at school.

"Being Headmaster of the school, I told Molly Weasley of the incident involving her children. Hermione means just as much to her as she does to the rest of us. She's on her way here now and said that Minerva can start the party without her. She just didn't anticipate Severus starting it a little earlier." Poppy was quiet for a moment, simply staring at her desk, her hands clasped loosely together.

"... Her own son." She looked up at the gray man. "Why?"

"Hermione. She means quite a bit to _a lot_ of people. To you, Poppy. I find myself surprised that you're not in there with them." The medi-witch looked down once more.

"To be honest I am too. In the beginning I would have been. When he first came in here I was so _angry_ with him. I was proud of what the other Weasley siblings and Harry did as a punishment, but I didn't feel as though it was enough. Hermione does mean the world to me, but the more I've thought about it the more I know that I couldn't knowingly hurt a patient under my care. I-"

"Where is he?!" A loud, slightly angry, voice hurridly cut Poppy off. Albus gave her a pat on the hand and a small smile.

"That would be Molly." With a shake of his head the old headmaster made his way into the next room, not entirely sure of what he would find.

SSHGSSHG

The pounding rain had let up and returned once more to a pleasant drizzle. Hermione was curled up into Severus, feeling quite comfortable and rather satisfied. He had an arm wrapped around her, the other gently stroking her soaking wet hair. Despite the rain clouds, some of the stars were starting to become visible again, and the two were content to simply gaze upon them. Content or not, Hermione's brain was buzzing with questions- questions that she felt warented breaking the silence.

"I know that this is a dream." She tilted her head back to look at him. "I know that you're a dream." He just looked at her, patiently waiting for her to continue. "Do you know that you're a dream?"

He nodded his head. "Yes." It was the first time he spoke. Hermione found herself surprised that he sounded just the same as he did when she was awake.

"Why are you here?" She didn't know any other way to put it other than bluntly. Being in this dream was the most normal she felt in a long time, and she wanted it to stay that way. But she needed answers, and he was her only option. He sat up, turning her around on his lap so she didn't have to keep craning her neck. By now they hardly noticed the rain, still present, still falling slowly. He kissed her before speaking.

"You tell me. It's _your_ dream."

Hermione had never thought of it like that. She never thought that her Potions Professor decided to just waltz in and invade her dream, but she never thought that this was all something that she had created. It certainly wasn't the first time that she had dreamt of Severus Snape, and it probably wasn't going to be the last. However, this was the first time that she had dreamt of him being, well, loving. She tried thinking back to before she feel asleep. Had she fallen asleep? She didn't remember lying down with the intentions to sleep. She didn't remember much, it was all rather fuzzy. She remembered being quite confused about something, and she remembered Harry and the twins acting strangely. Ron, where was Ron? He wasn't a frequent visitor in these blurry memories.

"You're making your head hurt." He shook his head with a slight smile on his lips. "For someone as brilliant as you, I had thought that it wouldn't be this difficult." He pulled her close to him, placing a kiss atop her head. "Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" He could feel her shake her head 'Yes' against his chest.

A loud roll of thunder started up again before he began. "I make you feel safe Hermione, don't I?"

"Yes." Her answer was quiet, though filled with certainty.

"Do you know why that is?" He stroked her hair in time with the rain, taking extra care to keep her calm and relaxed.

"No, I don't." Hermione burrowed into him, as if the physical movement would rearrange her thoughts. "But I do know that the night I spent with you was amazing, and that you mean a great deal to me, even if I don't mean that much to you."

"That's where you're wrong, my dear." She pulled back abruptly, locking her eyes with his.

"What do you-"

"Your body has gone through some intense physical ordeals these last few days, as has your soul. Let us say that things did not happen as they should, and your body temporarily shut down to help with the healing process." Her eyes widened with every word, amazed at what he was saying. "I am here for two reasons, only one of which I may share with you. I am here to help and protect you, as I always will. Your subconscious knows that you are more than comfortable with me, so I was the form it took to support you through this."

"You realize that very little of this is making sense." She gave him a small smirk, proud that she had caught the rare chance to one-up the great Severus Snape.

"Yes, I do. But that is also for two reasons. One, because technically I am not entirely me right now, I am you. I have been created out of your subconscious." Hermione blushed at this remark, although she was unsure why. "The second reason is because you need to speak with the real me when you wake up, which should be any moment."

"So, the 'awake' Severus will make more sense?"

"Yes, but you'll need to trust him."

"I always trust him." 'Dream Severus' smiled.

"I know." Hermione could see the outer edges of her vision start to darken. "Relax Hermione." His arms closed tighter around her as her eyes shut. "Wake up."

SSHGSSHG

There was shouting. So much shouting. And screaming. She didn't understand. It sounded like she was underwater, and she could only make out a few words.

"Back off... It's _my_ turn... I'm going to kill him..." The insults and arguing continued. All were different voices, all seemed focused on the same thing. A loud bang rang out, feeling like it shattered Hermione's eardrums. Everything stopped and silence fell.

Finally, she heard, "I think he's had enough." Footsteps started moving towards her, but the underwater sound got louder and louder.

Hermione's mind faded to black.

SSHGSSHG

When she woke up next, the room was silent, and she was finally able to open her eyes. Her head was spinning with confusion, images and sounds spiralling around in her brain that hardly made any sense to her. It was dark, but she understood she was in the hospital wing.

Hermione stayed there, staring at the ceiling, until everything slowed down and stopped spinning. Turning her head, she was puzzled, but not very surprised, at who she saw.

Severus Snape was relaxed back into a chair, on the brink of sleep. His eyes were closed, but somehow she knew he was still awake. Hermione shifted in bed, trying to get more comfortable. The sound of the sheets must have alerted his brain, and he practically jumped out of his chair. His eyes looked tired, and he seemed almost weary of Hermione.

"Hi." It came out a bit raspy, much she couldn't think of what else to say.

"How are you feeling?" He was quiet, and kept to his chair until Hermione tried to sit up. He came over to help her, keeping an appropriate distance. Hermione settled down and he moved to sit at the foot of the bed.

"I'm not sure." Severus gave her a puzzled look. "Nothing hurts, if that's what you're getting at." She didn't really look at him, and silence stretched on. Finally he moved a bit closer, raising her head to look at him.

"Perhaps I should rephrase. How are you _thinking_?" He looked afraid of her reaction to the rather blunt question.

She looked at him. "I'm confused. I don't know what about, exactly. I just feel like one giant mass of questions and confusion and jumbled up images that don't make any sense." It felt good to tell someone this, but she looked away when she said, "I'm scared."

I was quiet for awhile again. They could hear a distant beat of owl wings. It must have been minutes before he spoke.

"Do you trust me?" Hermione's head shot up.

"What?"

"I can help clear things up for you, but only if you trust me." Hermione thought back to her strange dream and the words Dream Severus had spoken. Looking at the real one now, his eyes held nothing but sincerity. She nodded her head.

"Good." His voice was still quiet, but he moved closer. "Give me your hands." He took her hands and placed them at his temples. He could feel them shaking. Moving closer to her, he said, "Try and relax. It will be alright." He placed his hands on her temples and touched his forehead to hers. Severus heard her breathing pick up at his close proximity, and he knew he'd give anything to kiss her. But he didn't, he needed to stay on task. If all went well, he'd be able to do much more than just kiss her.

"Are you ready?" She took a deep breath and nodded. Within milliseconds they were connected.

He showed her everything. The fall, their kiss, carrying her to the Hospital Wing, her injuries, even her own memories of the incident with Ron. He paused after the memories of the first night, still inside her mind, trying to see if she was holding up well. He could feel her shaking, but continued anyway. He showed her the following day, acting so strangely, showed her yelling at him. Finally, he showed her his discussion with Dumbledore… well, he showed her parts of it. He wove the memory in a way that would explain what happened to her medically, but completely left out anything having to do with Dumbledore's "love spell". Severus wasn't exactly sure what Albus had used on him yet, and he didn't want to confuse Hermione even more. He especially didn't want her to think his affections artificial, either.

When all was shown and explained, he pulled out of her mind, unsure of her reaction. Hermione was still shaking, looking back and forth between herself and Severus. She struggled to speak.

"I… I don't."

"It's okay. I'm here." Her eyes shot to his, tears at the edge of her vision. She practically dove for his arms. Severus sat there, perfectly content holding her. He had done the right thing. All he wanted was for her to be okay.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Seeing his memories had returned her own, and that included the emotions attached to them. She had had a concussion and had acted like a total airhead, yet he didn't seem to mind. Things after seemed alright, but the whole two days just had her emotions in a mess. Her dream from earlier didn't help things either. She had thought that she only had physical feelings for him. _'Apparently not.'_ Both her actions and the dream, and the farther back she though, her talk with Ginny even, all spoke differently. There was no denying that she had strong feelings for her Potions Professor. And it would appear that he felt the same. _'But why?'_

Severus was completely oblivious to Hermione's inner struggle. He was just happy to have her in his arms. Stroking her hair, he thought about where things would go from here. He wondered if she would be open to a real relationship. He hoped she would. Even if she wasn't, he was content with whatever she would give. He could feel her body relaxing and let her lay back onto the bed. His slide his hand down to hers, grateful when her hand closed around his. He smiled. She spoke.

"So… us?" He laughed.

"What about us?"

"What.. are… we?" She struggled with how to word it, not entirely sure if she wanted to have this conversation now. He squeezed her hand.

"At the moment, I don't think either of us knows the answer to that question. It's a conversation for another time. For now, I just want to make sure you're healthy." He kissed her forehead, not wanting to move too quickly for her. "You had a strange reaction to all of those potions. You're physically healed, but magically you still have a bit to go. You should get some sleep." He stood to leave but stopped at her voice.

"We will talk though, right?" She sounded so uncertain, so scared. He lent down, brushing his lips over hers.

"Of course." He got to the dividing curtains before he said, "Please get some rest." Even more quietly he said, "I don't want anything to happen to you." With one last glance, he was gone.

SSHGSSHG

A/N: I'm trying to clear up all of the confusing bits in this chapter, although the more I read it, the more I feel like I did a poor job with it. If there's something you want changed or explained cleared, let me know.

If you'd like to understand my strange five and a half month absence, check my author page. I've explained everything there, and I hope you all can forgive me.


End file.
